Dans ton ombre
by NickyMarolle
Summary: Et si l'histoire avait pour protagoniste principal nul autre que l'ennemi de toujours d'Harry Potter ? Dans cette fiction, je vous propose de découvrir l'histoire de Draco Malfoy, personnage intrigant et complexe, tel que je me le suis imaginé grandir et évoluer au fils des années passées à Poudlard.
1. Préambule

**Bonjour à tous, lecteurs de passages, futurs reviewers !**

Avant d'entrer pleinement dans l'histoire, voici quelques lignes pour vous parler un peu plus de l' **origine de cette fiction**.

J'ai grandi avec l'univers Harry Potter. J'avais le même âge qu'Harry quand il est entré à Poudlard lors de la sortie du premier film et je suis tombée dans la magie de cet univers créé par la talentueuse J.K. Rowling ! J'ai dévoré les livres et au fil des tomes j'ai aimé détester l'ennemi d'Harry Porter et appris à l'apprécier au fil de son évolution dans l'histoire. **Draco Malefoy est à mon sens un des personnages les plus important de la saga** mais à mon grand regret trop peu développé. Sa complexité à fait naître une véritable passion chez moi.

Après les premiers retours positifs de ma première fiction sur ma façon d'écrire, je me suis laissée porter par l'enthousiasme pour me lancer dans **mon plus gros et long projet d'écriture: m'inspirer de l'ensemble des tomes pour écrire l'histoire d'un point de vue de Draco Malfoy et de sa famille.  
**

Un projet qui me demande beaucoup de temps en recherche (principalement en relecture des livres et via le site de Pottermore) afin de rester fidèle à l'histoire originale (il n'y aura donc pas de Dramione ou Drarry de prévu) mais qui laisse aussi libre court à mon imagination et mon interprétation pour les passages où je vous présente ma vision des caractères de cette famille emblématique de sorciers !

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira. **N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions sur les chapitres et l'histoire. Je réponds à chacun d'entre vous avec beaucoup de plaisir !** J'aime aussi beaucoup échanger sur la famille Malfoy et vos avis sont toujours intéressants et une source d'inspiration pour la suite de l'histoire.

Vous trouverez également sur cette page le sommaire de la fiction ainsi qu'une **sélection de playslist et musiques qui ont accompagné l'écriture de cette histoire**.

Vous pouvez également suivre l'avancée de l'écriture sur la page facebook de la finction : Dans-ton-ombre-1349720105117532/ Vous y décrouvrirez également les images, musiques et autres qui ont inspiré l'histoire.

Mais assez parlez, je vous laisse découvrir les premiers chapitres …

 **NickyMarolle**

 **Moldue de naissance, Serpentard de coeur**

 **SOMMAIRE**

* * *

 **TOME 1**

 **Chapitre 1** : L'été avant la première rentrée à Poudlard.

 **Chapitre 2** : Rencontres et amitiés.

 **Chapitre 3** : La mission Potter.

 **Chapitre 4** : Noel au Manoir Malfoy.

 **Chapitre 5** : Nouvelle alliée.

 **Chapitre 6 :** Le temps des déceptions.

* * *

 **TOME 2  
**

 **Chapitre 7 :** Le secret de Lucius. ( _coming soon)_

 **Chapitre 8** : Rencontres sur le Chemin de Traverse ( _coming soon)_

* * *

 **Playlist**

 **Slytherin Common Room** créée par Devin Steffens, disponible sur Spotify

 **Harry Potter 1-7 Film Score** créée par artinnon, disponible sur Spotify


	2. Chapter 1

_**WARNING :**_ _Après réflexion,_ _ **ce chapitre à été rallongé**_ _! Merci à mes premiers reviewers pour leurs gentils mots qui me touchent beaucoup plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Je m'excuse également pour les fautes d'orthographes que vous pourriez croiser de temps à autres. Sachez que je mets tout en oeuvre pour les corriger le plus rapidement possible._

 _ **Note de l'Auteur** : J'utilise l'orthographe originale anglaise de Draco Malfoy. Cette fiction est basée sur l'ensemble des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et est le fruit d'une longue et intense recherche pour rester fidèle à l'histoire originale et c'est pourquoi certains passages sont largement inspirés des livres. Si une partie a dû être reprise à l'identique pour le besoin de l'histoire, un astérisque (*) prévient les lecteurs. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling. La trame de l'histoire originale ne sera pas modifiée dans cette fiction et il n'y aura donc pas de Dramione ou autres, lidée étant de découvrir l'évolution de la famille Malfoy avant la chute finale de Voldemort.  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy grandit au domaine famillial situé dans le Wiltshire où il reçut la parfaite éducation associée à son rang, celui de sorcier mais surtout celui fils unique de la famille Malfoy, l'une des 28 familles de Sang-pur de Grande-Bretagne. Dès son plus jeune âge, Draco a été suivit par plusieurs précepteurs chargés de l'éduquer sur les bonnes manières et le comportement adéquate à adopter dans la société aristocrate mais aussi sur l'histoire de la famille de Sang-pur Malfoy et les bases de la sorcellerie. Le jeune garçon blond au teint pâle et aux yeux gris était beaucoup plus attentif à cette matière qu'aux autres, au grand désespoir de son père qui exigeait de sa part une rigueur et une excellence dans tous les domaines. Levant les yeux au ciel chaque jour, fatigué de devoir punir son fils pour les farces qu'il faisait subir à ses précepteurs d'histoire et de savoir-vivre, Lucius Malfoy avait cependant du mal à cacher sa fierté quand le dernier précepteur venait lui parler des progrès de Draco. Il n'en avait jamais douté : son fils était doué et semblait avoir des prédispositions pour l'art des potions. Mais la théorie ennuyait de plus en plus le jeune Malfoy et les journées qu'ils passaient avec ses amis Théodore Nott et Vincent Crabbe, fils d'amis proches de ses parents avec lesquels il avait grandi, étaient consacrées à imaginer leur vie de sorcier adultes. Narcissa n'aperçut qu'une seule fois un franc sourire traduisant la joie et l'épanouissement de son fils, le jour où son père le laissa essayer son balai, la veille de ses onze ans. Instinctivement, Draco réussit à décoller et manier le manche. Une fois dans les airs, bien qu'à seulement quelques centimètres de hauteur, il regarda ses parents avec fierté et sentit une douce sensation de liberté l'envahir.

* * *

Une matinée vers la fin de l'été de sa onzième année, Draco revint de la volière du Manoir avec une lettre dans les mains. Ce n'était pas la seule qu'il ait reçu cet été là mais celle qu'il tenait dans ses doigts fins était sans aucun doute la plus importante aux yeux du jeune garçon blond. La qualité du parchemin et l'écriture à l'encre vert émeraude ne laissaient que peu de doutes sur l'identité de l'expéditeur. Draco retourna l'enveloppe et découvrit le sceau de cire rouge frappé d'un écusson qu'il pouvait reconnaître entre mille. Il ouvrit alors la lettre et lut son contenu avec hâte : (*)

 _COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers_

 _Cher Mr Malfoy,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard._

 _Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _Veuillez croire, cher Mr Malfoy, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice adjointe._

Draco se précipita dans le salon pour rejoindre ses parents et leur montrer, non sans fierté, le prestigieux sésame. Il crût apercevoir un instant l'émotion dans le regard de sa mère, réalisant la vitesse à laquelle son unique fils grandissait. Son père marmonna quelque chose dont Draco ne comprit que « … mieux fait … Durmstang » avant de lui ordonner de répondre rapidement pour confirmer sa présence. Draco lui tendit le second parchemin que contenait la lettre de Poudlard et son père lut attentivement la liste des fournitures en précisant à Draco que sa mère et lui l'emmèneraient au Chemin de Traverse la semaine prochaine afin de faire leurs achats. Il leva les yeux par dessus le parchamin et vit son fils quitter la pièce en courant, trop impatient d'envoyer une lettre à Nott et Crabbe pour leur donner rendez-vous samedi prochain, et dût lui rappeler une énième fois que ce genre de comportement n'était pas digne de son rang. Draco ralentit et sortit du salon en marchant, après avoir salué ses parents d'un signe de tête. Narcissa se pencha vers la table basse installée en face des deux fauteuils où son mari et elle étaient assis et versa une tasse de thé à ce dernier.

\- « Vous êtes trop dur avec lui Lucius. »

\- « Et vous pas assez ma chère Narcissa, cela compense. »

\- « Allons, ce n'est qu'un enfant après tout. »

\- « Mais pas n'importe lequel. Il est notre unique héritier et à ce titre, son comportement se doit d'être irréprochable. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de passer pour n'importe quelle autre famille de sorciers, car nous ne le sommes pas, nous ne l'avons jamais été et nous ne le serons jamais. »

Sur ces mots, Lucius Malfoy quitta le salon sans prendre la peine de boire son thé et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau situé à côté. Depuis la fameuse nuit d'Halloween qui signa la chute de Lord Voldemort il y a dix ans, Lucius était devenu un homme aigri, ne cessant de vivre dans le passé. L'époque où il faisait partie des puissants était révolue et il survivait dans l'attente de pouvoir un jour embrasser la gloire à nouveau. Sans pour autant négliger l'éducation de fils, il nourrissait l'espoir de rencontrer l'illustre Harry Potter, persuadé que seule la sombre puissance de ce jeune garçon avait pu être à l'origine de la chute du Mage Noir. Il n'était pas le seul dans son entourage proche à adhérer à cette idée et à penser qu'une deuxième chance de domination mondiale par les « Sang-pur » était possible avec Harry Potter à leurs côtés. Alors il attendait son heure, préparant chaque jour Draco au rôle qu'il allait jouer dans la nouvelle ascension de leur famille.

* * *

Comme tous les enfants de son âge, Draco adorait passer du temps dans la longue allée sinueuse bordée de magasins à perte de vue qui composaient le Chemin de Traverse. Draco s'échappa de l'escorte de ses parents quand il aperçut Nott et Crabbe au loin. Les trois amis se ruèrent vers la boutique de Quidditch. Le nez collé à la vitre, Draco écoutait Nott lui parler de ce nouveau balai, le Nimbus 2000, dont la vitesse était encore plus impressionnante que la version précédente. Lucius et Narcissa se firent bousculer par une espèce de géant qui descendait la rue, et Lucius pinça les lèvres pour ne pas insulter ce geste qu'il considérait comme un cruel manque de respect pendant que Narcissa récupérait son fils pour l'emmener dans une boutique un peu plus loin. La devanture violette et légèrement abîmée était surmontée d'une enseigne : « Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers ». Narcissa entra avec son fils à l'intérieur et commanda les trois robes de travail noires et la cape d'hiver avec attache en argent demandées dans la liste des fournitures. Après avoir donné ses directives à Madame Guipure, elle se tourna vers son fils.

\- « Ton père et moi allons poursuivre les achats pendant que Madame Guipure prend les mesures nécessaires à la confection de tes habits. Sois sage et poli s'il te plait. »

Draco croisa les bras. Il aurait préféré mille fois accompagner son père chez Fleury et Bott que passer la prochaine demi-heure seul avec la vieille dame qui tenait la boutique. Narcissa ne céda pas et Madame Guipure emmena Draco au fond du magasin. Elle le fit monter sur un tabouret et lui passa la première longue robe. Draco soupira mais se laissa faire, priant pour que les lunettes de la femme soient toujours ajustées à sa vue et qu'il ne se retrouve pas avec une aiguille plantée dans la cheville.

Après avoir passé la dernière robe, Draco était persuadé qu'il finirait par mourir d'ennui ici quand un autre garçon, vraissemblablement de son âge, passa la porte de la boutique en faisant tinter la clochette qui était accrochée au-dessus. Plutôt maigre, les cheveux noirs hirsutes et avec des petites lunettes rondes devant ses yeux verts, Draco ne le reconnût pas et pensa que c'était surement parce que, contrairement à lui, il n'était pas issu d'une famille aristocrate. Il haussa les épaules, se disant que peu importe son origine, il ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour passer les prochaines longues minutes qui l'attendaient avant de pouvoir enfin quitter la boutique de Madame Guipure.

Les deux garçons discutèrent. Draco constata que son interlocuteur n'était pas très loquace alors se fût lui qui parla la majeure partie du temps. Il entama la conversation sur son idée fixe de faire en sorte d'avoir un balai dès la première année à Poudlard, alors que c'était formellement interdit, et son envie d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Il fût particulièrement étonné que le brun ne sache pas dans quelle maison il pensait aller. C'était bizarre car ce sujet de conversation était sur toutes les lèvres des jeunes sorciers et sorcières à partir du moment où ils recevaient leur lettre d'admission. Draco lui était persuadé d'aller à Serpentard, toute sa famille avait intégré cette maison et son père avait même été préfet ! Voyant que son interlocuteur semblait perdu quand Draco parlait de l'organisation de l'école, il finit quand même par s'interroger sur les origines du brun. Parler à un inconnu oui, mais pas n'importe qui ! Il fût rassuré en apprenant que les parents du garçon étaient bels et bien des sorciers. Rien n'assurait qu'il ne soit pas issu de Sang-Mêlé mais au moins il ne faisait pas partie de ses parasites de Sang-de-Bourbe. Il ne cacha pas son opinion, héritée de l'éducation qu'il avait reçue, mais se garda bien de prononcer ce terme, son père lui ayant maintes et maintes fois rappelé que ce genre de sentiments ne pouvait être pleinement exprimés en dehors du cercle très privé de leur famille et amis proches. Soucieux de s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreur en se dévoilant ainsi, Draco interrogea l'autre garçon sur son identité mais celui-ci quitta la boutique avant d'avoir répondu à la question.

Draco sortit enfin de la boutique de Madame Guipure pour rejoindre ses parents de l'autre côté de l'allée. N'ayant pas pris soin de lire la liste envoyée par McGonagall, il découvrit les ouvrages qu'il allait étudier et haussa un sourcil en constatant qu'il avait déjà lu la moitié d'entre eux. Son père lui rappela alors que tous, à son grand regret, n'avaient pas le privilège d'être nés au-dessus des autres et d'avoir reçu la même éducation que lui. Il fit promettre à son fils de ne pas se reposer sur ses acquis et de tout faire pour honorer la digne maison de Serpentard et remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, sinon il allait en subir les conséquences. Draco tourna la tête en imaginant ce que son père pourrait être capable de lui faire et aperçut alors l'immense cage posé à côté de sa mère. De ses grands yeux jaunes, un jeune hibou grand-duc le dévisageait. Il interrogea sa mère du regard mais ce fût son père qui intervint.

\- « Vous gâtez trop cet enfant ma chère. »

\- « Et vous pas assez Lucius, cela compense. » Elle se pencha et attrapa la cage pour la porter à hauteur des yeux de son fils.

\- « Il te plaît Draco ? »

\- « Mère, nous avons déjà assez de hiboux au Manoir. Pourquoi m'en offrir un nouveau ? »

\- « Afin que tu me racontes chaque semaine ta vie à Poudlard ! » puis elle se pencha encore un peu pour chuchoter à l'oreille de son fils « Et aussi t'envoyer quelques friandises, mais n'en parle pas à ton père. »

Un large sourire illumina le visage du garçon dont le regard semblait chercher quelque chose.

\- « Ne deviez-vous pas allez me chercher ma baguette ? J'ai si hâte de l'avoir entre les mains ! » S'enthousiasma Draco en sautillant.

\- « Allons mon garçon, ressaisissez-vous. Ce comportement n'est vraiment pas digne d'un Malfoy. Choisir sa première baguette n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère. »

\- « Je sais tout ça Père, vous ne cessez de me le répéter. »

\- « Savoir n'est pas comprendre. Et il est grand temps que vous en saisissiez la nuance ! »

C'est ainsi que Lucius Malfoy clôtura la discussion et dirigea sa femme et son fils vers la prochaine boutique dont l'enseigne ne comportait que le nom du propriétaire, ce qui était bien suffisant compte tenu de la réputation de ce dernier. Draco poussa la porte de chez Ollivander. Quand il la passerait de nouveau, il sera propriétaire de la seule chose dont un sorcier ne peut se passer : sa baguette.

Draco s'avança vers le comptoir et découvrit pour la première fois l'intérieur de la boutique. Il ne fût pas dérangé par le peu de luminosité qui filtrait au travers des vitres sales car habitué à trainer dans les cachots du Manoir mais fût impressionné par les hautes étagères qui atteignaient le plafond et débordaient de centaines, voire de milliers de boites allongées et rectangulaires. Draco cru apercevoir la lueur de deux étoiles au fond de magasin avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait en réalité des grands yeux pâles du propriétaire, Garrick Ollivander. Ce dernier s'approcha un peu dans l'allée que formaient les deux plus imposantes étagères, juste assez pour découvrir son nouveau client. Il s'inclina poliment devant la famille Malfoy puis fit demi-tour pour se diriger à nouveau vers le fond de la boutique.

Surprit par le comportement étrange de l'homme, Drago se tourna vers ses parents. Son père se tenait debout, une main sur l'épaule de sa mère, assise sur l'unique chaise en bois de la pièce. Ils étaient immobiles et ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau au portrait de famille, outrageusement immense, installé au-dessus de la cheminée du salon principal du Manoir. Draco arqua un sourcil avant de hausser les épaules. Ses parents étaient toujours en représentation du moment où ils franchissaient les grilles du domaine qui entouraient le Manoir, peu importe qu'ils ne soient que tous les trois dans la pièce en cet instant. Il allait les interroger pour leur demander si ils étaient bien certains que c'était ce vieux fou qui fournissait les meilleures baguettes du monde quand ce dernier réapparut devant lui. Il tendit une boite ouverte à Draco qui se saisit de son contenu.

Une étrange chaleur parcourra son corps, depuis son cœur jusque sa main au moment même où ses doigts se refermaient sur le manche de la baguette. Des étincelles argentées sortirent du bout de la baguette et Draco sentit une légère brise sur son visage. le sourire aux lèvres, Ollivander s'adressa au jeune sorcier.

\- « Aubépine, crin de licorne, 25.4 cm très exactement.»

\- « Du crin de Licorne ! » S'exclama Lucius, faisant sursauter Narcissa et Draco. « Vous n'aviez quelque chose de moins puissant encore ? »

\- « Je me trompe rarement Mr Malfoy, et ne faites pas l'erreur de sous-estimer pas cette créature magnifique et tellement rare. » Il se tourna vers Draco. « La force d'une chose ou d'une personne ne se voit pas toujours au premier regard. » Ajouta-t-il à l'intention du garçon.

Draco ne comprit pas la réaction du fabriquant de baguettes et décréta qu'il était bel et bien fou. Mais la remarque de son père raisonnait dans sa tête et c'est l'air légèrement déçu qu'il l'abaissa. Sa mère s'approcha et s'agenouilla en face de lui. Draco ne fût pas surpris d'un tel acte venant d'elle mais plutôt qu'elle ne porte aucune attention au regard que leur entourage, certes restreint à Ollivander, puisse avoir sur ce geste d'affection. Elle tendit une main qu'elle posa délicatement sur la joue de son fils.

\- « Allons Draco, ne soit pas déçu. Savais-tu que le cœur de la baguette de ta propre mère était également fait en crin de licorne ? »

Draco sourit et sa mère lui sourit en retour en apercevant de nouveau cette lueur perçante dans les yeux gris de son fils. Rassuré par les paroles de sa mère, Draco rangea fièrement sa baguette dans sa robe de sorcier et les trois membres de la famille Malfoy quittèrent la boutique et le Chemin de Traverse pour rentrer au Manoir. Draco s'endormit ce soir-là en serrant sa baguette contre lui. Plus que deux semaines à attendre et il franchirait enfin les grilles de l'immense château de Poudlard.

* * *

La rumeur commença à se répandre comme une traînée de poudre dès le lendemain : Harry Potter allait lui aussi faire sa rentrée au collège de Poudlard. Nott, Crabbe et Draco ne cessaient de parler de ça et d'essayer d'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler le garçon. Chacun y allait de ses pronostics : Nott était persuadé qu'il avait la tignasse rousse de sa mère, Crabbe qu'il devait surement être d'une taille impressionnante et Draco semblait croire que le sort qu'il avait reçu la nuit de la tentative d'assassinat de Voldemort devait lui avoir défiguré le visage. Le jeune Malfoy était bien loin d'imaginer qu'il avait déjà croisé le célèbre Harry Potter « Celui-qui-a-survécu. ».

Lucius Malfoy ne prit d'abord pas au sérieux ce que relayait même à présent La Gazette du Sorcier mais une lettre de Walden McNair, un ami de longue date de Lucius et employé au Ministère de la Magie à la Commission d'examen des créatures dangereuses, lui confirma l'enthousiasme du Ministre lui-même à l'idée d'accueillir officiellement Harry Potter dans le monde des sorciers. Il lui apprit également que le garçon avait été confié à sa famille proche, moldue, ces onze dernières années. Le regard de Lucius s'éclaira en lisant les dernières lignes de son ami. Narcissa s'aperçut de cette lueur dans le regard qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis la fameuse nuit d'Halloween.

\- « C'est au sujet du jeune Harry Potter ? »

\- « Tout à fait. J'apprends tout juste que le garçon a été élevé à l'écart du monde des sorciers depuis sa naissance. Pauvre enfant, sans un guide il ne survivra pas dans cet univers qui lui est étranger … »

\- « Le ton que vous prenez me laisse penser que cette idée vous plait particulièrement et que vous comptez bien profiter de l'occasion. Me trompe-je ? »

\- « En aucun cas ma chère Narcissa, vous êtes d'une perspicacité redoutable. Cette situation pourrait être tournée à notre avantage en effet. Pourriez-vous m'envoyez Draco dans mon bureau quand vous le verrez ? Je dois écrire quelques lettres et lui faire part d'une chose très importante. »

\- « Il est encore trop jeune Lucius ! » S'offusqua Narcissa.

\- « Allons, allons. Il est temps pour vous de prendre conscience que votre fils n'est plus le petit garçon que vous bordiez chaque soir. Dans moins de deux semaines, il fera sa rentrée à Poudlard et d'ici quelques mois, il maniera la baguette à la perfection. Votre petit bébé devient un homme, ouvrez-les yeux ma chère. »

Narcissa se leva et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte du bureau derrière elle. Elle n'était pas du genre à laisser ses émotions la submerger, à l'exception de tout ce qui pouvait concerner Draco de près ou de loin. Il était tout pour elle et elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux bleus, voire plus. Mais elle connaissait aussi son mari sur le bout des doigts, et il pouvait être dangereux de s'opposer à ses décisions. Elle se dirigea vers son jardin d'hiver d'où elle pouvait observer Draco jouer dans le jardin du Manoir. Elle soupira et sourit tendrement en le voyant essayer de réaliser un sort sur son hibou grand-duc avant de prendre une décision : la convocation de Lucius Malfoy attendrait un peu, son fils avait encore le droit à quelques heures d'insouciance, quoi qu'en dise son père.

* * *

 **Fin du premier chapitre.**

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plait et vous donne envie de lire la suite des aventures et l'important moment où Draco et Harry se rencontreront à nouveau !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours et vos impressions sur ce premier chapitre, en review ou par message privé. Je me fais un plaisir de répondre à chachun d'entre vous._

 _A très bientôt pour la suite des aventures du jeunes Draco Malfoy._

 _NickyMarolle - Moldue de naissance, Serpentard de coeur_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'Auteur** : J'utilise l'orthographe originale anglaise de Draco Malfoy. Cette fiction est basée sur l'ensemble des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et est le fruit d'une longue et intense recherche pour rester fidèle à l'histoire originale et c'est pourquoi certains passage sont largement inspirés des livres. Si une partie a dû être reprise à l'identique pour le besoin de l'histoire, un astérisque (*) prévient les lecteurs. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling._

 _Je m'excuse également pour les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison qui peuvent trainer dans les chapitres précédents. Je mets tout en oeuvre pour les mettre à jour et les corriger le plus rapidement possible._

 _Enfin **je remercie chaleureusement les reviewers** qui prennent le temps de m'écrire et de me faire part de leurs impressions sur le premier chapitre, **ainsi que les lecteurs toujours plus nombreux et ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire à leur favoris ou alertes**. Mille Merci..._

* * *

 **Chapitre 2.**

* * *

Draco et ses parents arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross cinq minutes avant le départ du train. Draco aurait bien aimé arriver un peu plus tôt afin de retrouver Nott et Crabbe et être sûr qu'ils feraient le voyage dans le même wagon mais Lucius Malfoy avait décrété qu'ils iraient le plus tard possible car ce dernier ne supportait pas le brouhaha de la foule des élèves et des parents qui s'amassait sur le quai. Draco comprit parfaitement la manœuvre de son père qui ne supportait pas de se mêler à ceux qu'il considérait comme inférieur à son rang. Les achats sur le Chemin de Traverse avaient déjà dû être un véritable calvaire pour lui alors Draco n'insista pas.

Une fois sur le quai, sa mère le sera dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. Il dut lui promettre une bonne dizaine de fois de lui écrire chaque semaine avant qu'elle ne le laisse s'éloigner. Son père l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte du compartiment d'un des wagons de l'impressionnant train à vapeur rouge qu'était le Poudlard Express. En montant, il aperçut Crabbe dans le couloir lui faisant de grands signes, heureusement il pouvait compter sur ses amis pour lui avoir gardé une place et ne pas subir l'humiliation de faire son premier voyage seul. Il allait le rejoindre quand son père lui attrapa le bras à l'aide de son pommeau de canne représentant la tête d'un serpent en argent.

\- « N'oublie pas notre dernière conversation Draco. Je compte sur toi pour mener cette mission à bien. »

\- « Oui, père. » Acquiesça le fils Malfoy avant de dégager son bras et de se diriger vers son compartiment.

La locomotive siffla et le train s'ébranla. Draco s'assit contre la fenêtre et regarda la gare s'éloigner et disparaître peu à peu dans l'épais nuage de vapeur qui se dégageait de la cheminée de la locomotive. Son esprit s'égara quelques instants en repensant à la mission que son père lui avait confiée à la fin de l'été. Ses pensées s'encrèrent à nouveau dans l'instant quand il entendit la voix d'un des autres garçons assis dans le compartiment et qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- « Qui es-tu toi ? » lui lança-t-il sans aucune formalité.

\- « Grégory Goyle. »

\- « Jamais entendu parler. »

\- « Mais moi je te connais. Tu es très certainement Draco Malfoy, le fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy ? Mon père et le tien se sont fréquentés pendant un moment, mais c'était il y a longtemps je crois. »

\- « Ton père connaissait le mien ? » Draco tendit sa main au jeune homme. « Alors bienvenu dans la bande ! »

Goyle serra la main tendue et remercia poliment. Faire partie d'une bande était une bonne chose à ses yeux, encore meilleure sachant qu'il allait fréquenter quotidiennement Draco Malfoy. Il sourit en pensant à la réaction de ses parents quand il leur dirait. En face de lui, Draco sourit à son tour : faire partie de l'élite des sorciers avait de nombreux avantages dont celui de pouvoir facilement s'entourer. Goyle avait une carrure assez proche de celle de Crabbe, et sa silhouette imposante serait un atout pour faire régner l'ordre dans Poudlard, d'autant plus que contrairement à eux deux, Draco était un garçon plutôt mince.

\- « Draco, tu es bien pensif depuis le début du voyage. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » S'inquiéta Nott.

\- « Mon père veut à tout prix que je devienne ami avec Harry Potter cette année. Il ne m'a pas dit exactement pourquoi, je sais juste que c'est très important pour lui. »

\- « Mais c'est génial ça ! J'aimerai bien être ami avec lui aussi, il doit être impressionnant. Tu devrais plutôt être enthousiaste à l'idée non ? »

Draco serra la mâchoire. Nott était son ami, pas question qu'Harry Potter ne lui vole la vedette mais pas question de décevoir son père non plus. Il soupira longuement.

\- « Je suppose oui. Mais d'ici à ce que nous arrivions à l'école, il se sera surement fait une centaine d'amis ! Je dois le trouver avant mais comment ? J'ignore complètement à quoi il ressemble ! »

Sur ces paroles, Draco vit Goyle se lever et ouvrir la porte du compartiment. Il se retourna vers les trois autres garçons qui le regardaient en levant les sourcils.

\- « Allez ! Bougez-vous ! »

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Goyle ? Une envie pressante ? » Se moqua Draco.

\- « Mais non ! Tu souhaites être le premier à rencontrer Harry Potter ? Alors partons fouiller le train et mettons la main dessus avant d'arriver à Poudlard ! »

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux : mais pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Il se leva, suivit de Crabbe. Il bouscula volontairement Goyle en sortant dans le couloir et entreprit de fouiller le compartiment voisin. Avant d'ouvrir la porte il se tourna vers le nouveau de la bande et lui lança un regard froid et hautain, largement emprunté à son père.

\- « Deux choses si tu tiens à rester avec nous Goyle : un, _je_ commande et deux, _tu_ obéis. Pas d'initiative. »

* * *

Arrivés au bout du train, Draco désespérait de mettre la main sur Harry. A chaque fois que lui et sa bande ouvrait la porte d'un compartiment, les occupants les envoyaient fouiller le suivant. Peut-être que la nouvelle de l'intégration du « Garçon-qui-a-survécu » n'était rien d'autre qu'une rumeur après tout ? Cela l'arrangerait bien finalement car il pourrait concentrer ses efforts à s'entrainer au vol pour intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard dès l'année prochaine, au poste d'attrapeur évidement – plutôt que d'essayer de se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Faire tant d'effort d'amabilité le fatiguait d'avance. En soupirant, Draco ouvrit la porte du dernier compartiment pour tomber nez à nez avec un garçon rouquin dont la propreté laissait à désirer à la vue de la tâche qui se trouvait sur son nez et le garçon brun dont il avait fait connaissance quelques temps plus tôt dans le magasin de prêt-à-porter de Madame Guipure. Il n'eut pas trop de difficulté à identifier le roux comme encore un rejeton Weasley après en avoir rencontré pas moins de quatre dans le train. Son attention se porta donc un peu plus sur le second garçon, qui semblait avoir remarqué le regard insistant et perçant que lui lançait Draco.

\- « Alors c'est vrai ? On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi ? » (*)

\- « Oui. » lui répondit Harry en dévisageant Crabbe et Goyle qui se tenaient debout de chaque côté du garçon. Draco afficha un léger sourire en coin en constatant qu'il semblait légèrement impressionné par la carrure de ses deux acolytes. Il entama la première phase de son plan « Mon-meilleur-ami-Harry » par des présentations.

\- « Lui, c'est Crabbe et l'autre, c'est Goyle. Moi je m'appelle Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. » (*)

Le rouquin eut une quinte de toux mais Draco jura qu'il était en train de rire, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver légèrement. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il allait goûter aux répliques assassines qui sont la marque de fabrique de la famille Malfoy ! Il tourna alors son regard vers lui.

\- « Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de te demander le tien. Mon père m'a dit que tous les Weasley ont les cheveux roux, des tâches de rousseurs et beaucoup trop d'enfants pour pouvoir les nourrir. » (*)

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, ne prêtant pas attention au visage du jeune Weasley qui commençait à virer au rouge. Il s'assit en face de Potter et aperçut la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front avant de plonger ses yeux gris dans les iris verts du garçon.

\- « Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils. » (*)

Il lui tendit une main franche, espérant que le nom de Malfoy ferait son petit effet sur Harry, mais c'était sans prendre en compte le fait qu'il avait grandi éloigné du monde des sorciers et que par conséquent, Draco n'était pour lui qu'un autre garçon de son âge et pas le fils et héritier unique de la puissante famille Malfoy. Ce qui expliqua très certainement pourquoi la main de Potter resta posée sur sa cuisse et qu'il refusa de serre celle de Draco. Ce dernier sentit ses joues rosir de colère et serra la mâchoire pour la contenir. « Très bien » pensa le jeune Malfoy : puisque que _Monsieur_ Potter ne souhaitait pas être son ami alors il serait son ennemi. Son regard devint plus froid et plus intense et il s'adressa lentement au garçon brun.

\- « Si j'étais toi, je serais un peu plus prudent, Potter. » Dit-il lentement. « Si tu n'es pas plus poli, tu vas finir comme tes parents. Eux aussi ont manqué de prudence. Si tu traînes avec de la racaille comme Weasley ou de Hagrid, ils finiront par déteindre sur toi. » (*)

Son intervention eut l'effet escompté puisqu'il réussit à énerver les deux garçons. Draco jeta un peu plus d'huile sur le feu en leur demandant avec mépris s'ils voulaient se battre. L'idée de coller leur première raclée de l'année à Potter et Weasley ne lui déplaisait pas mais il ne s'inquiétait pas de devoir faire le moindre effort, Draco ayant vu clair dans l'attitude de Potter qui semblait peu rassuré face aux deux gorilles que représentaient Crabbe et Goyle. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de profiter de la situation et tenta de s'emparer d'une partie des friandises qui se trouvaient à côté du rouquin. Mais quel goinfre ce type ! Draco songeait de plus en plus qu'il n'était peut-être pas si intéressant pour lui de le garder dans la bande mais ses pensées furent rapidement interrompues par un hurlement épouvantable provenant de l'intéressé. L'immonde rat de Weasley, dont l'état était tout aussi piteux que son propriétaire, était suspendu à un doigt boudiné de Goyle. Draco recula d'un pas, suivit de Crabbe pendant que Goyle tentait de se débarrasser du nuisible qui fût finalement projeté contre la fenêtre. Draco, conscient que la situation virait au ridicule, jeta un regard à ses deux acolytes et ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement pour regagner leur compartiment. Ils bousculèrent sur leur chemin une fille à l'épaisse chevelure brune ébouriffée.

Draco se rassit à sa place contre la fenêtre et s'enfonça profondément dans la banquette. La première approche de Potter était clairement un échec et il avait peu d'espoir de pouvoir tenter à nouveau sa chance maintenant qu'il n'était plus seul, si on pouvait vraiment considérer un Weasley comme un allié. Il croisa les bras. Si cet idiot de Potter n'était pas assez intelligent pour s'associer à lui, tant pis pour lui. En refusant l'amitié de Draco, Potter avait signé la fin de sa petite vie paisible : Draco allait lui faire regretter son irrespect et comptait bien insister l'ensemble des premières années de Serpentard à faire de même. Il allait regretter d'avoir contrarié la mission de Draco, parole de Malfoy !

* * *

Hagrid accueillit les premières années sur le quai et les dirigea vers un chemin qui menait à un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté, Draco aperçut enfin les lumières du château de Poudlard qui était perché au sommet d'une montagne. Le garde-chasse les invita à monter quatre par quatre dans des petites barques. Draco s'installa en compagnie de Crabbe, Goyle et d'une jeune fille au visage dur qui se présenta comme étant Pansy Parkinson. Il jeta un œil à la barque voisine dans laquelle étaient montés Potter, Weasley, la fille aux cheveux hirsutes qu'il avait bousculé un peu plus tôt et un autre garçon prénommé Neville Londubat. Draco ne le connaissait pas personnellement mais il avait déjà entendu ses parents parler des siens. Une sombre histoire entre eux et sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, actuellement enfermée à la prison d'Azkaban. Draco n'en avait pas appris plus car sa mère, le jugeant trop jeune pour entendre, lui avait ordonné de quitter la pièce.

Grâce à la magie, toutes les barques avancèrent ensemble et se dirigèrent vers le château. Après avoir emprunter un tunnel sombre qui menait sous le château, ils accostèrent dans une crique souterraine et Draco indiqua à ses amis que la salle commune et les dortoirs de Serpentard devaient se trouver quelques parts sous leurs pieds. Il le savait car son père lui avait décrit en détails l'intérieur mais il ne préférait pas gâcher la surprise à ses amis. En vérité, Draco ignorait tout des secrets de sa future maison. Il avait bien essayé de questionner son père mais les discussions complices père-fils n'étaient pas vraiment du goût de Lucius Malfoy qui avait entamé et conclut leur échange en une seule phrase « Je ne serai pas toujours là pour te mâcher le travail mon fils, et ta mère non plus, apprends-donc à te débrouiller par toi-même ! ».

Arrivés devant la grande porte du château, les premières années furent accueillies par le professeur McGonagall qui leur rappela l'organisation de Poudlard. Ne se sentant pas tellement concerné par les explications qu'il connaissait déjà, Draco n'écouta que d'une oreille la sous-directrice leur parler des différentes maisons et de la Coupe. Cela faisait six ans d'affilés que Serpentard l'emportait alors pas de raison de s'inquiéter, cette année ne dérogerait pas là la tradition.

Draco entra confiant dans la grande salle du château où tous les autres élèves étaient déjà présents, assis de part et d'autre de quatre grandes tables en bois représentant les maisons des quatre fondateurs de l'école : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et la plus majestueuse aux yeux de Draco, Serpentard. Tous les sorciers de sa famille l'avaient intégré et le dernier de la famille Malfoy ne dérogeât pas à la règle. A peine le vieux Choixpeau Magique fût-il placé au-dessus de sa tête du jeune garçon blond que ce dernier s'écriât : SERPENTARD !

Un sourire satisfait sur le visage, Draco rejoignit Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle sous les applaudissements des élèves des années supérieures de sa maison. Il fût rapidement rejoint par Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson, qui se fit une joie de s'assoir à côté de Draco. L'atmosphère se fit un peu plus silencieuse quand ce fût le tour d'Harry Potter. Ce dernier rejoignit finalement la table des Gryffondor, sous les hourras des élèves de sa maison ce qui eut le don d'agacer Draco qui aurait bien aimé avoir le droit à une ovation aussi longue et bruyante. Blaise Zabini fût le dernier à être réparti à Poudlard et les premières années firent connaissance en dégustant le succulent repas préparé pour l'occasion. Le Baron Sanglant, fantôme de la maison des Serpentard fît son apparition entre le plat et le dessert et vint s'installer à côté de Draco. Le repas s'acheva sur l'hymne du collège de Poudlard et Draco, accompagné de ses nouveaux amis, suivit le Préfet de Serpentard qui les guida jusque leur salle commune.

* * *

Gemma Farley, la préfète de la maison Serpentard conduisit les premières années jusqu'au cachot du château. Draco fût un peu surpris lorsqu'elle s'arrêta face à un simple mur de pierres mais ce dernier s'ouvrit instantanément lorsqu'elle prononça le mot de passe.

\- « _Legilimens_. Le mot de passe change tous les quinze jours » Précisa-t-elle à l'intention des jeunes élèves. « Alors veillez à bien regarder le tableau d'affichage pour être à jour. »

Elle s'avança et toute la troupe la suivit dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Draco découvrit une longue pièce sombre à l'atmosphère bercée de lumière verdâtre. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le mur qui leur faisait face, il comprit alors que les fenêtres de leur maison ne donnaient pas sur l'extérieur mais sur les profondeurs du Lac Noir, et il appréçiat d'autant plus l'atmophère de leur salle commune. La pièce était richement décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard, le vert et l'argent. Draco allait s'avancer vers l'immense bibliothèque de la salle commune, curieux de découvrir les ouvrages qu'elle contenait, quand Gemma Farley reprit la parole.

\- « Vous aurez tout le temps de découvrir et vous familiariser avec cet endroit qui sera votre seconde maison. Maintenant que vous faites partie de Serpentard, vous faites aussi partie de l'élite de cette école. Ne prenez pas ça à la légère et faites honneur à nos traditions. Cela fait six ans que nous remportons la coupe des Quatre Maisons et nous comptons sur vous pour que cette année soit la septième victoire consécutive ! Je me permets également de vous préciser qu'aucun autre élève extérieur à notre maison n'a le droit de pénétrer ici. Les dortoirs sont répartis derrière chacun des tableaux. Les garçons de première année sur la gauche, les filles sur la droite. »

Draco et ses amis se dirigèrent vers leur portrait, impatient de découvrir leur chambre. Pansy lui fit un petit signe de la main et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Draco pensa que cette fille était vraiment collante et regretta de lui avoir adressé la parole à table. Ils furent une nouvelle fois interrompue par la préfète, trop autoritaire au goût du jeune blond.

\- « Profitez de la soirée pour faire connaissance avec vos compagnons de chambre. Vous devrez apprendre à vous respecter et vous considérer comme une vraie famille. Et dans une famille, on se soutien et on s'entraide. Que je n'apprenne pas que l'un de vous a dénoncé un autre ! Vous aurez tous le loisir de cracher votre venin à la figure des autres élèves comme ces idiots de Gryffondor ! »

Draco sourit en coin, sa première victime était déjà toute désignée. Le portrait toisa le jeune garçon et s'ouvrit sur le dortoir. Luxueux et avec la même atmosphère que la salle commune, Draco apprécia la qualité des draps finement brodés en fils d'argent et la douceur de la soie vert émeraude des rideaux des lits à baldaquins. Il se sentait déjà parfaitement chez lui ici. Sa mère allait très certainement lui manquer mais savoir qu'il ne se coucherait jamais seul le soir le rassura, même si pour lui qui était fils unique, il lui semblait très difficile en cet instant de s'imaginer pouvoir un jour considérer ses colocataires comme des frères et des sœurs.

* * *

Après avoir déballé et rangé leurs affaires dans armoire respectives, les cinq garçons de la chambre s'assirent en tailleurs au bout de leur lit pour discuter. Draco en impressionna plusieurs en allumant un petit feu qui lévitait au-dessus d'un plat en argent.

\- « Tu t'es déjà exercé avant d'arriver à Poudlard ? » l'interrogea un garçon à la peau foncée, le seul que Draco ne connaissait pas encore.

\- « Un peu, mais il parait que j'ai déjà quelques prédisposition. J'espère que je finirai premier aux examens, comme ça mon père sera fier de moi ! Lucius Malfoy, tu en as déjà entendu parler non ? »

Blaise Zabini comprit au ton employé par Draco qu'il ne fallait peut être mieux pas répondre par la négative. Heureusement pour lui, la réputation des Malfoy était connue dans tout le pays et il n'eut pas à mentir dès la première soirée. Les cinq garçons s'approchèrent du feu qui réchauffait doucement la pièce. Draco lança un coup de tête vers Théodore Nott et ce dernier se leva pour aller farfouiller dans son armoire. Il se rassit autour du feu et tendit un pic aux autres qui l'interrogèrent du regard.

\- « C'est une tradition entre Crabbe, Draco et moi : Marshmallow grillé au feu ! Qui en veut ? »

Le sourire qu'affichaient ses colocataires répondit pour eux et Théo fit apparaitre des gourmandises sucrées au bout de chaque pic.

\- « Ainsi donc vous êtes tous doués ici ? » demanda Blaise, hésitant encore entre admiration et crainte.

\- « Disons que nous avons chacun nos spécialités ! Par exemple, Théo est doué en enchantement comme, tu as pu le constater, Crabbe en botanique et moi j'ai une préférence pour les potions ! »

\- « Draco est aussi très doué pour voler sur un balai ! » ajouta Théo, ce qui força l'admiration de Blaise.

\- « Aussi oui » Acquiesça Draco fièrement. « Et toi, Blaise tu as une spécialité ? »

\- « La métamorphose. Je ne pratique pas encore mais j'espère devenir le meilleur élève de la classe cette année. Cette matière m'attire étrangement. »

\- « Goyle ? » s'enquit le blond.

Ce dernier hésita un instant et baissa la tête, légèrement honteux.

\- « Pas vraiment …mais je frappe fort ! »

\- « Hum … c'est déjà ça. Messieurs, je crois bien qu'à nous cinq, nous allons devenir les rois de l'école d'ici quelques mois ! » Conclut Draco en levant son pic vers le plafond. Ces quatre amis l'imitèrent.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien mais chacun cherchait à impressionner les autres afin de se faire une place de choix aux côtés de Draco qui s'amusait beaucoup de la situation : Blaise et Goyle auraient beau faire ce qu'ils voulaient, sa loyauté irait toujours envers Théo et Crabbe, ses amis d'enfance. Les premiers bâillements se firent entendre et les garçons décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Draco s'éclipsa de la chambre en prévenant Théo qu'il devait écrire à son père afin de lui rapporter l'avancer de sa « mission ».

Il revint une heure plus tard avec la fameuse lettre dans les mains expliquant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se lier avec Potter comme son père l'avait imaginé et que c'était même pire puisqu'il le détestait. Draco ne souhaitait qu'une chose, pouvoir profiter encore un peu de ses instants de liberté loin de l'ombre de son père et il finit alors par froisser la lettre et la jeter au feu : inutile de le prévenir son père tout de suite et de subir les conséquences de son échec. L'année ne faisait que débuter et même si il n'était pas ami avec Potter rien ne l'empêchait d'espionner ses faits et gestes pour les rapporter à son père. Draco pensa que c'était un bon compromis et s'endormit rapidement et sereinement.

* * *

Draco attendit impatiemment le premier cours commun qu'ils avaient avec les Gryffondor. A grande joie il s'agissait du cours de Potion dispensé par Severus Rogue. Sur le chemin de la salle de cours qui se trouvait dans les cachots de l'école, Théo interrogea Draco sur ce qu'il comptait fait pour le souci Potter. Ayant grandi aux côtés de son ami, il connaissait son père tout aussi bien que le sien et Théo s'inquiétait de la réaction de Lucius si Draco ne parvenait pas à se rapprocher d'Harry Potter comme son père lui avait demandé.

\- « Ce n'est que la semaine prochaine de cours. J'ai encore le temps de trouver une solution avant que je ne revienne au Manoir pour Noel. »

\- « Je m'inquiète pour toi Draco. »

\- « Je sais, mon père peut-être parfois très dur quand il est déçu d'une personne mais je sais exactement quoi faire. Pour l'instant, je vais observer Potter et voir ce qu'il vaut. S'il n'est pas un grand sorcier, ce dont je suis convaincu, il me suffira simplement d'expliquer à mon père que l'image qu'il se fait de lui est fausse et que _le balafré_ n'est pas à la hauteur de sa réputation. »

Les deux garçons s'installèrent dans la salle. Draco prit place entre Crabbe et Goyle pendant que Théo s'installait au rang de devant aux côtés de Blaise et Pansy, cette dernière visiblement déçut que le blond ne choisisse pas sa compagnie. Théo se tourna vers Draco.

\- « Je te fais confiance Draco, et j'espère que ton plan se déroulera comme prévu. Tiens, en parlant du loup …. »

Théo lança un regard vers la porte du cachot et Draco vit entrer les Gryffondor dont Potter, accompagné de Weasley. Severus Rogue entra et le silence se fit instantanément. Pendant l'appel, il prit un malin plaisir à humilier Potter sur sa méconnaissance des choses les plus basiques en potions, pour la plus grande joie de la bande de Serpentard qui avaient de plus en plus de mal à cacher ses rires. Draco remarqua également que la jeune fille aux cheveux hirsutes nommée Granger d'après sa réaction lors de l'appel, ne cessait de lever la main pour répondre à la place de Potter et de façon de moins en moins contrôlée ce qui eut le don de l'agacer. Comme si elle était la seule de la pièce à connaitre les réponses ? Draco était doué en potion et aurait facilement pu répondre au professeur Rogue également, et faire gagner des points à sa maison au passage, mais contrairement à cette Miss Je-sais-tout, il préférait de loin se moquer de Potter qui passait pour un parfait crétin aux yeux du directeur de la maison de Serpentard.

Le cours se déroula sans encombre mais sous les critiques de Rogue destinées à chacun des élèves à l'exception de Draco. Ce qu'ignorait la plupart des élèves, c'est que leur professeur ressentait un attachement particulier pour le Serpentard. Il était ravi de voir que le jeune garçon blond excellait dans le même domaine que lui, rapprochant ainsi un peu plus son filleul de son parrain.

Lors du diner dans la grande salle ce soir-là, Pansy s'installa une nouvelle fois à côté de Draco. Ne supportant plus sa façon de le coller comme un chewing-gum colle à la semelle d'une chaussure, Draco allait l'envoyer balader quand elle s'adressa à lui discrètement.

\- « Je suis désolée mais j'ai surpris une de vos conversations sur ta mission concernant Harry Potter. »

Draco tourna légèrement la tête vers elle en arquant un sourcil. Non mais pour qui se prenait-elle pour s'occuper d'une affaire qui ne la concernait absolument pas ?

\- « Sache que je n'aime pas les fouines Parkinson. » lui lança-t-il au visage en même temps qu'un regard gris acier glacial, loin de produire l'effet escompté puisque Pansy ne se démonta pas et soutint son regard.

\- « Il faudrait que tu apprennes à être plus discret dans ce cas Malfoy. Mais là n'est pas la question. »

\- « Viens en donc au fait dans ce cas, ma viande est en train de refroidir. »

\- « Je pense avoir une solution à ton problème. Si j'ai bien compris, tu n'as pas pu te rapprocher de Potter comme on te l'avait demandé car cet imbécile n'a pas été fichu de comprendre qu'il valait mieux t'avoir en ami qu'en ennemi ? »

Dracofut valida intérieurement le constat de la jeune fille mais ne répondit pas mais fit simplement signe à Pansy de poursuivre.

\- « Une idée m'ait donc venue : comment devenir ami avec quelqu'un qui ne fait pas, ou devrais-je dire _plus_ , partie de l'école ? »

Draco saisit parfaitement l'allusion derrière le ton de Pansy et son regard s'éclaira.

\- « Tu commences à me plaire Pansy Parkinson ! »

Ravie, la jeune fille sourit pleinement à Draco dont le regard se tourna vers la table des Gryffondor où Potter et sa bande dinaient joyeusement. Qu'il profite bien de ses instants à Poudlard, bientôt il serait dans un train le ramerait à Londres où il rejoindrait son immonde famille moldue sans le moindre espoir de pouvoir remettre un jour les pieds à Poudlard.

* * *

 **Fin du deuxieme chapitre.**

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre. Les hostilités entre Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter sont officiellement ouvertes. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et vous donne envie de lire la suite des aventures du jeune Draco Malfoy lors de sa première année à Poudlard._ _ **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours et vos impressions sur ce chapitre, en review ou par message privé.**_ _Je me fais un plaisir de répondre à chacun d'entre vous._

 _Je sais que pour l'instant, l'évolution du caractère de Draco est assez lente, mais c'est ainsi que je l'ai toujours ressenti en lisant les livres. J'espère que ma vision de Draco est semblable à la vôtre. Je vous promet également des passage beaucoup plus intéressants concernant l'évolution de l'ensemble de la famille Malfoy. Plusieurs chapitres, ayant lieu notamment pendant les vacances du jeune Malfoy, en seront l'unique objet. La trame de la première année et de l'été qui suit sont à présent parfaitement claires, ne reste plus qu'à les écrire !_

 _A très bientôt pour la suite..._

 _NickyMarolle - Moldue de naissance, Serpentard de cœur_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Note de l'Auteur** : J'utilise l'orthographe originale anglaise de Draco Malfoy. Cette fiction est basée sur l'ensemble des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et est le fruit d'une longue et intense recherche pour rester fidèle à l'histoire originale et c'est pourquoi certains passage sont largement inspirés des livres. Si une partie a dû être reprise à l'identique pour le besoin de l'histoire, un astérisque (*) prévient les lecteurs. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling._

 _Je m'excuse également pour les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison qui peuvent trainer dans les chapitres précédents. Je mets tout en oeuvre pour les mettre à jour et les corriger le plus rapidement possible._

 _Enfin **je remercie chaleureusement les reviewers** qui prennent le temps de m'écrire et de me faire part de leurs impressions sur le premier chapitre, **ainsi que les lecteurs toujours plus nombreux et ceux qui ajoutent cette histoire à leur favoris ou alertes**. Mille Merci... et **un en particulier à Zofra** pour tous ses mots qui m'ont énormément touchés. Je suis ravie que ma vision de cette famille emblématique et de Draco soit en accord avec la tienne. J'espère que les prochaines chapitres te plairont tout autant, surtout celui où nous entrerons dans l'intimité de la famille Malfoy (Chapitre 4). Encore merci pour prendre le temps de m'envoyer tes impressions sur chaque chapitre :)  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3. La mission Potter.**

* * *

La première étape de la mise en pratique du plan de Draco et sa bande de Serpentard arriva le jeudi suivant : les cours de vol sur balais seraient également en commun avec les élèves de Gryffondor. Une parfaite opportunité de trouver un moyen de faire exclure Potter de Poudlard mais également pour Draco de briller aux yeux des autres élèves de première année. Depuis la rentrée, ils avaient beaucoup discuté de Quidditch et de balai et même si Théo et Crabbe confirmaient les dire de Draco sur sa faculté impressionnante pour le vol, il n'avait pas encore eut l'occasion de leur montrer la véracité de ses propos. L'interdiction des premières années à posséder leur propre balai en était la raison principale. Au petit-déjeuner ce matin-là, Draco était donc d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse et l'arrivée du courrier augmenta encore un peu plus sa joie. Il attrapa en vol le colis que son hibou grand-duc lui avait apporté, très certainement des friandises envoyées en cachette par sa mère, et donna un coup de coude à Blaise qui était assis à côté de lui.

\- « Encore une triste journée pour Potter ! » Ironisa-t-il « J'aurai pensé que faute de recevoir du courrier de sa famille, il aurait pris soin de s'abonner à la Gazette du Sorcier pour ne pas être le seul élève de Poudlard à ne pas recevoir de courrier ! »

Sa remarque provoqua le rire de ses amis et leur discussion reprit.

\- « Donc l'objectif final est l'exclusion de Potter, de quelque manière que ce soit. » précisa Draco

\- « Je pense que le prochain cours sera idéal pour ça : Madame Bibine n'est pas réputée pour être la plus tolérante des enseignantes de l'école. » Intervint Pansy.

\- « Ok. Il faudrait attaquer Weasley, ce rouquin part au quart de tour dès que l'on parle de sa famille, et Potter, en bon ami viendra certainement à sa rescousse. » Compléta Crabbe.

\- « Draco, j'ai bien peur que la célébrité de Potter puisse jouer en ta défaveur si vous vous battez, il se peut aussi qu'il ne récolte que quelques heures de retenue.» Intervint Théo.

\- « Oui, c'est vrai. Sauf que contrairement à _Potter_ , j'ai un père, et qui en plus fait partie du conseil d'administration de l'école. Je doute donc qu'une bagarre contre son fils ne passe inaperçue, surtout si je réussis à le convaincre que c'est lui qui a commencé ! »

Théo acquiesça et Draco commença à se lever.

\- « Et puis nous n'avons pas d'autre idée pour l'instant alors va pour ce plan. Crabbe, Goyle, suivez-moi. Nous allons commencez à titiller un peu Potter et sa bande, histoire de les chauffer pour le cours. »

Draco et ses deux gardes du corps se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor où une certaine agitation était née après la réception du courrier de Londubat. Draco en profita pour subtiliser le Rapeltout reçut par cet imbécile et comme prévu, Weasley et Potter réagirent instantanément. La loyauté des Gryffondor envers leurs amis serait un avantage pour Draco. Il bâtit en retraite lorsque le professeur McGonagall intervint mais ce petit intermède n'était que les prémices de la suite des évènements.

* * *

La première partie du cours du vol consistait à prendre en main son balai. Les élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondor s'alignèrent face à face et se positionnèrent à proximité de leur balai. Draco ne put cacher sa satisfaction et afficha son fameux sourire en coin à ses voisins quand son balai lui sauta aussitôt dans les mains dès qu'il lui murmura un à peine audible « debout ». Il allait profiter de l'occasion pour se vanter auprès de Potter et l'humilier une fois de plus, comme Rogue l'avait fait lors du coup de potion, mais quand il leva la tête en direction de l'intéressé il fût surprit de le voir avec son balai en main également. Apparemment, Potter avait des prédispositions pour le vol tout comme Draco, et ce dernier ne cacha pas son agacement : à la vue de son talent pour le vol il était persuadé de dépasser largement les autres élèves de premières années, et encore une fois Potter contrariait son plan. Concentré sur sa haine envers le garçon brun, Draco ne fit pas attention à sa position lorsqu'il enfourcha son balai et eut le droit une remarque de Madame Bibine. Le fait que le professeur insiste sur la mauvaise façon dont il tenait le manche fût accompagné de sourires satisfaits de la part de Potter et son acolyte rouquin. Draco serra fermement sa mâchoire pour contenir sa colère : il était hors de question de leur montrer qu'il était touché par leur comportement. Il se tourna vers Crabbe.

\- « Il va falloir passer à l'action, sinon je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler et de ne pas lui en mettre une dont il ne se relèvera pas. »

Crabbe allait répondre mais les deux amis furent interrompu par Madame Bibine annonçant qu'ils pouvaient à présent essayer de voler à son coup de sifflet, interrompu elle aussi par cet imbécile de Londubat qui n'était pas fichu de respecter les consignes du professeur. Ce dernier s'était envolé avant le coup de sifflet et s'élevait déjà à plus de trois mètres de hauteur. Les yeux écarquillés par la surprise et l'envie de rire, Draco observait le visage de ce grand béta se décomposer au fur et à mesure où il s'élevait dans les airs. Ce qui devait arriver arriva et Londubat glissa de son balai pour venir écraser ses grosses fesses sur le sol. Pendant que les Gryffondor s'inquiétaient de l'état de leur ami, les Serpentard eux n'arrivaient plus à contenir leur fou-rire. Madame Bibine était en train de s'éloigner avec Londubat pour le porter à l'infirmerie quand Draco aperçut quelque chose briller dans l'herbe. Il s'approcha et le ramassa.

\- « C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé » Dit-il en montrant le Rapeltout qui étincelait dans sa main. (*)

\- « Donne-moi ça, Malfoy » Lança Harry d'une voix très calme. (*)

Draco eut un léger recul, heureusement imperceptible, face à la réaction de Potter qui semblait avoir un peu de répondant. Les autres élèves s'étaient rapprochés d'eux et attendaient impatiemment la suite des évènements. Ne voulant pas faire attendre son public, Draco se ressaisit très rapidement et afficha un sourire mauvais : il savait maintenant exactement quoi faire pour que Potter se fasse exclure, en espérant que cet idiot fonce droit dans le piège.

\- « Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre Neville puisse le retrouver. Au sommet d'un arbre par exemple ! » (*)

Il enfourcha son balai et décolla avant même d'avoir terminé sa phrase, sous les regards admiratifs de ses camarades qui prenaient conscience que Draco avait un réel don pour le vol. Il s'éleva de plusieurs metres et se retourna avec telle aisance qu'elle entraina aussitôt des « wouah » de la part des Serpentard. Il pensait que la loyauté de Potter l'aurait forcé à le suivre mais il semblait avoir besoin d'un petit coup de pouce qu'il se fit un plaisir de lui donner accompagné d'un sourir narquois.

\- « Si tu y tiens tellement, viens le chercher Potter. » (*)

Que les Gryffondor étaient prévisibles … Il vit Potter enfourcher son balai et le rejoindre en quelques secondes seulement. Il effectua un virage serré pour se positionner face à Draco qui ne put cacher sa surprise : non seulement Potter savait voler, mais tout aussi bien que lui. Il ordonna à Draco de lui rendre le Rapeltout et ce dernier essaya de répliquer avec un air méprisant cachant son inquiétude. Madame Bibine ne devrait plus tarder à revenir, et pas question qu'elle ne le trouve dans les airs, seul Potter devait se faire prendre sur le fait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit qu'au dernier moment Potter qui fonçait sur lui et l'évita de justesse. Plus le temps passait, et plus Draco perdait en assurance devant son ennemi, ce qui ne sembla pas échapper à ce dernier.

\- « Alors Malfoy ! Crabbe et Goyle ne sont plus là pour te sauver la mise ? » Lança Harry (*)

Potter gagnait du terrain, Draco devait trouver une solution, vite. Son regard se posa sur le Rapeltout et il afficha un discret sourire. Potter était loyal, et quoi de plus loyal qu'un chien ? Et les chiens, ils aiment jouer à la balle non ?

\- « Attrape, si tu en es capable ! » cria-t-il. (*)

Il lança la boule de verre le plus haut, le plus loin et le plus fort possible. Sans se soucier de savoir si Potter s'était lancé à la poursuite de l'objet, Draco fonça vers le sol et se posa à côté des Serpentard.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Draco ? » s'inquiéta Pansy. « Tu aurais pu te faire prendre toi aussi et te faire renvoyer ! »

\- « Il faut parfois prendre des risques, quand le jeu en vaut la peine. Et quelque chose me dit que j'ai bien fait ! »

Draco lança un regard dans le dos de Pansy et cette dernière se retourna pour voir le professeur McGonagall courir en direction de Potter et en s'époumonant. Draco, Crabbe et Goyle se tapèrent dans les mains. Tout ne s'était pas déroulé exactement selon le plan mais l'issue était la même : Potter passait ses dernières heures dans l'enceinte du château et il allait pourvoir justifier à son père pourquoi il n'avait pas pu devenir ami avec lui. C'est avec un sourire satisfait qu'il vit partir _le balafré_ sur les talons du Professeur dont le regard aurait pu blesser quiconque le croisait.

* * *

Fier de son coup, Draco ne put s'empêcher de se vanter et de provoquer une nouvelle fois Potter lors du diner dans la grande salle. Mais depuis sa virée dans les airs Potter semblait avoir pris de l'assurance et il ne se garda pas de rappeler à Draco qu'il s'était soudain sentit moins à son aise sans Crabbe et Goyle à ses côtés. Ainsi donc, Potter voulait savoir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre ? Très bien. Il toisa son ennemi et le provoqua en duel. Le rendez-vous était fixé au soir même, à minuit.

\- « Draco, je commence à penser sincèrement que ta vengeance est de la pure folie ! » s'exclama Pansy lorsque qu'il vint se rassoir à la table des Serpentard. « Un duel ! A croire que toi aussi tu espères te faire renvoyer de l'école ! »

La réaction de la jeune fille brune entraina les rires de Draco ainsi que ceux de leurs amis. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues de colère. Etait-elle la seule à se préoccuper de l'avenir de Draco ?

\- « Ma chère Pansy, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir car nous ne nous connaissons peu c'est vrai, mais crois-tu _sincèrement_ que je suis assez fou pour rejoindre Potter et son rouquin de copain ce soir ? »

\- « oh, alors tout ça n'était qu'un piège … » Murmura-t-elle, un peu honteuse d'avoir sous-estimé l'intelligence du beau blond.

\- « Mais rassure-toi, Potter et Weasley auront bien de la compagnie ce soir. Ne reste plus qu'à inviter le dernier convive. » Précisa-t-il en pointant son doigt vers Rusard, le concierge de Poudlard et en affichant un sourire en coin.

Le lendemain, Draco ne put cacher sa surprise quand il vit les deux Gryffondor assis à leur table pour le petit-déjeuner. Fallait-il qu'il fasse disparaitre Potter lui-même ? Ou alors la sentence n'était pas effective de suite ? Il l'attendit donc une semaine avant de décider de s'en prendre plus directement à Potter. Il l'attendait dans un couloir avec Crabbe et Goyle quand il le vit débarquer accompagné de Weasley et chargé d'un paquet reçut le matin même : un balai à en juger par la forme. Encore une entorse au règlement, cette fois Potter était fini, Draco n'allait pas passer par quatre chemins et irait directement le dénoncer au professeur McGonagall. Il tomba des nues en apprenant par le professeur Flitwick que c'était elle-même qui lui avait offert et pas parce qu'elle éprouvait de l'affection pour le garçon mais elle l'avait recruté comme attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ! La rage commençait à déformer le visage du jeune Draco : cet abruti de Potter n'était pas né pour affronter Voldemort mais bel et bien pour lui pourrir sa propre vie ! Crabbe, Goyle et l'ensemble de ses amis essayèrent de le calmer mais rien ne faisait redescendre sa colère et certains se prirent plusieurs réflexions au visage sur leur incapacité à faire expulser Potter. Draco regretta rapidement ses paroles injustifiées mais ne s'excusa pas pour autant. Il préféra quitter la salle commune et s'isoler dans la tour d'Astronomie. Il avait besoin d'être seul et prendre un peu de hauteur lui avait toujours permis de faire le vide dans son esprit.

* * *

Le repas d'Halloween était une vraie fête à Poudlard : le diner était somptueux, les tables débordant de mets délicieux et de friandises. L'atmosphère était sublimée par la décoration de la grande salle illuminée uniquement à l'aide des bougies et des citrouilles creusées par les élèves un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Contrairement aux autres qui avaient passé le début du repas à se remémorer leurs souvenirs des célébrations de cette importante fête dans le monde des sorciers, Draco parlait peu. Il était particulièrement déçu qu'aucune de ses tentatives d'expulsion à l'encontre de Potter n'aient réussit et il ne pouvait pas vraiment participer à la discussion puisque qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir un jour fêté Halloween. Son père avait interdit à Narcissa de faire le moindre préparatif. Draco savait pourtant que c'était une des fêtes préférées de sa mère. Il avait feuilleté les albums de famille très souvent et se souvenait avoir vu de nombreux clichés réalisés lors de grands bals que donnait la famille Malfoy en cette occasion. Chaque 31 octobre de l'année, Narcissa le passait dans son jardin d'hiver à rouvrir ces albums et Draco la rejoignait pour qu'elle lui raconte des histoires sur cette soirée. En se remémorant ses souvenirs et en en parlant à son fils, le sourire venait peu à peu sur son magnifique visage même si ses yeux étaient emplis de mélancolies. Halloween, c'était leur moment privilégier, entre mère et fils. S'il aurait dû être heureux de pouvoir fêter ce jour avec ses amis et veiller tard pour l'occasion, Draco devait être le seul élève de l'école à retenir ses larmes. Il pensait à sa mère, seule dans son jardin d'hiver pendant que son père passerait la soirée enfermé dans son bureau.

Il songea à quitter la table pour aller s'enfermer lui aussi dans le dortoir quand la soirée fût interrompue par l'arrivée de professeur Quirrell annonçant la présence d'un troll dans les cachots. La panique gagna rapidement les élèves et sans l'intervention d'Albus Dumbledore, il y aurait certainement eut des blessés. Les préfets de chaque maison regroupèrent les élèves et les accompagnèrent dans leur salle commune. Gemma Farley prit soin de compter les élèves de Serpentard avant de verrouiller la porte. Chacun se regardait, ne sachant comment réagir face à la situation. Elle leur demanda de rejoindre leur dortoir respectif en attendant la suite des consignes.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, les portraits s'ouvrirent à nouveau et les élèves découvrirent qu'ils allaient finir leur repas dans leur maison. Draco resta en retrait ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de ses amis qui le rejoignirent près de la cheminée où il faisait griller des Marshmallows, les yeux dans le vague.

\- « Je pense beaucoup à ma mère. » Répondit-il à Théo qui s'approchait de lui, avant même qu'il ne pose de question.

\- « Allez Draco, plus qu'un mois et demi et nous rentrerons chez nous pour les vacances de Noel. »

\- « Ce n'est pas ça Théo. Tu savais que je n'avais jamais fêté Halloween ? C'est fou non ? Ma mère adore cette fête pourtant. Mais mon père … il refuse d'en entendre parler et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. »

\- « Ce doit être lié à ce qu'il s'est produit il y a dix ans, la nuit où … Tu-sais-qui a disparu, c'était un soir d'Halloween non ? » demanda Blaise.

\- « Ma mère dit que mon père a beaucoup changé depuis cette nuit-là. Et je m'interroge beaucoup sur les raisons. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il reste encré dans le passé…»

\- « Tu devrais peut-être lui demander ? » Essaya Pansy, ce qui entraina un éclat de rire de Draco.

\- « Ah oui j'imagine bien la scène : Papa, c'est bon relax, on est toujours en vie, on est toujours aussi riche, pas de quoi en faire un drame si le type que tu admirais le plus est mort ! » ironisa-t-il. « Ça fonctionne peut-être comme ça chez toi, mais pas avec mon père. »

\- « Lucius Malfoy n'est pas qu'un grand sorcier Sang-pur, si tu vois ce dont nous parlons Parkinson » précisa Crabbe.

\- « Ton père était un … _partisan_ ? » demanda Blaise en murmurant le dernier mot pour ne pas que des oreilles trop curieuses de l'entende.

\- « Ce n'est pas un secret. Il a été inculpé après la chute de V… Vous-savez-qui. »

\- « Comme le mien » ajouta Crabbe

\- « Mon père aussi » ajouta Théo

\- « Idem » intervint Goyle en levant le bras

Théo s'adressa à Draco en posant une main sur son épaule. Un geste qu'il ne faisait que rarement mais il sentait la peine de son ami ce soir et souhait tout faire pour l'apaiser un peu.

\- « Il doit être nostalgique. Ça peut se comprendre après-tout, Tu-sais-qui et ses partisans faisait régner l'ordre en ces temps-là, ou plutôt le chaos mais un chaos volontaire. Mon père parle encore de cette époque aussi, mais seulement en privé. »

Blaise et Pansy s'interrogèrent du regard et Théo leur expliqua qu'une partie des partisans de Voldemort, dont le père de Draco, celui de Crabbe et le sien également, s'était rendus le soir même de la chute du Lord afin de faire bonne figure et prouver leur bonne foi auprès de l'autre camp mais ils étaient tous restés adhérents aux idées du Mage noir.

\- « Il n'empêche que ça ne justifie pas non plus son comportement. Ne devrait-il pas célébrer ce jour plutôt ? Histoire de ne pas gacher complètement sa couverture ? » S'énerva Draco. « Qu'il revive encore ses sombres moments de gloire n'est pas le fond du problème. Je ne supporte juste pas que ma mère en souffre aussi. » Conclut-il avant de quitter ses amis et rejoindre son lit.

Il s'allongea sur les draps sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête. La chute de Voldemort remontait il y a onze ans maintenant. Draco songea qu'il était grand temps à son père de tourner cette page de sa vie, et peut-être même son idée de domination ultime du monde des sorciers. Après tout, sa famille et lui faisaient déjà partie des personnes les plus influentes du pays, son père ne pouvait-il pas se contenter de ça simplement ?

\- « Parce qu'il est un Malfoy... » Soupira-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et de de vider son esprit pour trouver le sommeil.

* * *

 **Fin du troisième chapitre.**

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre où l'on en apprend un peu plus sur la vie des Malfoy et les sentiments du jeune Draco Malfoy. Le prochaine chapitre y sera totalement consacré !_

 _J'espère que celui là vous a plu et vous donne envie de lire la suite des aventures du jeune Draco Malfoy lors de sa première année à oui, je n'ai pas abordé le passage où Draco se fait prendre par McGonagall et la punition dans la forêt interdite mais ils n'étaient à mon sens pas essentiel et j'ai préféré développer les sentiments de Draco face au comportement de Lucius afin de préparer le chapitre suivant :)  
_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours et vos impressions sur ce chapitre, en review ou par message privé.**_ _Je me fais un plaisir de répondre à chacun d'entre vous._

 _A très bientôt pour la suite..._

 _NickyMarolle - Moldue de naissance, Serpentard de cœur_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Note de l'Auteur**_ _: J'utilise l'orthographe originale anglaise de Draco Malfoy. Cette fiction est basée sur l'ensemble des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et est le fruit d'une longue et intense recherche pour rester fidèle à l'histoire originale et c'est pourquoi certains passage sont largement inspirés des livres. Si une partie a dû être reprise à l'identique pour le besoin de l'histoire, un astérisque (*) prévient les lecteurs. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling._

 _Je m'excuse également pour les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison qui peuvent trainer dans les chapitres précédents. Je mets tout en oeuvre pour les mettre à jour et les corriger le plus rapidement possible._

* * *

 **Chapitre 4. Noel au manoir Malfoy.**

* * *

Quand Draco posa le pied sur le quai de King's Cross, il aperçut au loin ses parents. Sa mère se précipita à sa rencontre et le serra si fort contre elle qu'il crut étouffer. Il se dégagea de son étreinte et se tourna vers son père qui se contenta de lui poser la main sur l'épaule en lui souhaitant un bon retour parmi eux. Entourés de ses parents, Draco rejoingnit l'aire de transplanage la plus proche et attrapa la main de sa mère. Il se rendit compte que son contact chaud et doux lui avait beaucoup manqué à Poudlard. Il avait beau jouer à l'homme dur auprès de ses amis, Draco Malfoy restait encore un enfant de onze ans. Mais un enfant auquel on avait confié une mission, alors il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

\- « Père, au sujet d'Harry Potter… »

\- « Plus tard mon garçon, plus tard. »

Draco soupira. Il s'était attendu à ce que son père lui demande un rapport détaillé dès qu'il aurait mis le pied sur le quai mais il était soulagé de repousser l'échéance. Il se promit à lui-même de laisser passer la soirée afin de ne pas se gâcher son réveillon, il irait lui parler dès le lendemain.

Lorsque sa mère et lui apparurent dans le hall d'entrée du manoir, Draco entendit la porte du bureau privé de son père claquer. Il avait apparemment d'autres préoccupations plus importantes et Draco se détendit enfin complètement. Il se dirigea sur la gauche du hall et passa la double porte donnant sur le salon privé de la famille. Il avait hâte de découvrir la pièce décorée aux couleurs de Noel mais fût surpris de n'y trouver que l'immense sapin trônant près de la cheminée sans aucune boule ni guirlande. Il se tourna vers sa mère.

\- « Père a-t-il décrété que nous ne fêterions plus Noel non plus ? » demanda-t-il, avec plus de colère dans la voix qu'il n'aurait voulu laisser transparaitre.

\- « Draco… »

Le regard de sa mère se fit légèrement plus froid et il la vit se pincer les lèvres, signe qu'il avait outre passé les limites.

\- « Pardonnez-moi mère. Je suis seulement déçu, j'aime tellement voir les décorations de Noel réchauffer l'atmosphère du Manoir. »

\- « Et les installer avec moi il me semble ? » l'interrogea-t-elle avec un regard plus doux.

Narcissa sortit sa baguette d'un pli de sa longue robe noire, parfaitement ajustée, et l'agita. Plusieurs cartons et sacs apparurent au pied de Draco dont le sourire illumina son visage.

\- « Jamais, mon fils, je n'oublierai une chose qui te rend si heureux. » lui confia-t-elle en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front.

Un nouveau coup de baguette et les cartons s'ouvrirent. Narcissa lança un regard plein de malice à son fils avant de positionner sa baguette devant elle.

\- « Voyons un peu ce que tu as retenu de tes cours de lévitation ! » lui lança-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Le sourire de Draco s'élargit encore un peu plus et c'est avec concentration qu'il fit virevolter la première guirlande du carton au sapin sous le regard emplit de fierté de Narcissa.

Quand Lucius sortit enfin de son bureau en début de soirée, il les trouva assis dans le canapé à déguster une tasse de lait de licorne chaud. Narcissa avait lancé un enchantement à la pièce et de légers flocons de neige tièdes et secs tombaient depuis le plafond, transformé pour l'occasion en ciel étoilé. Lucius vint s'assoir sur un fauteuil installé près de la cheminée et fit apparaitre un verre de Ogden's Old Firewisky. Il leva et porta un toast pour célébrer le réveillon de Noel.

Une table pour trois avait été dressée pour le réveillon dans le salon et ils dinèrent dans la bonne humeur, malgré quelques remontrances de son père envers Draco sur sa façon de se tenir à table. Les mois qu'il avait passé seul à Poudlard lui avait perdre une partie des bonnes manières que son précepteur avaient difficilement réussit à lui mettre dans la tête. Draco leur raconta sa vie dans la maison commune de Serpentard et le fait qu'il s'était fait de nombreux amis, des vrais, pas juste des personnes intéressées par son nom de famille. Il leur parla de Rogue et de sa réussite en cours de potion mais leur confia également son inquiétude : il espérait que ce n'était pas parce que Severus était son parrain qu'il ne lui attribuait que des bonnes notes. Sa mère lui assura qu'il était un garçon doué et que c'était sans nul doute la seule raison au fait qu'il soit positionné en tête du classement. Son père acquiesça et ajouta également que Severus n'était pas le genre d'homme à faire du favoritisme basé sur l'affect, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Narcissa et lui l'avait choisi comme parrain : il saurait guider leur fils pour faire le bon choix lorsque les grandes décisions de sa vie se présenteraient à lui.

La grande horloge de l'entrée sonna minuit et une quantité de cadeaux impressionnante apparut sous les branches du sapin. Draco demanda la permission de se lever de table pour aller déballer les siens. Il vit Lucius offrir un magnifique collier à Narcissa qu'il lui mit autour du cou avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Draco ne comprenait pas toujours son pè personnalité de Lucius Malfoy oscillait et il pouvait être à la fois un homme intentionné, certes pas toujours démonstratif mais il aimait sa femme et son fils, et un homme particulièrement froid et hautain. Si Draco avait fini par accepter cette attitude de son père en public, qu'il justifiait comme un comportement permettant de préserver leur intimité, il n'aimait pas avoir affaire à cet homme à la maison. Lucius pouvait se montrer très dur envers lui certains jours mais heureusement sa mère était là pour lui apporter toute l'affection dont il avait besoin et Draco lui renvoyait un amour aussi puissant que celui qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle était sa mère, son univers et son soutien sans faille. Draco grava mentalement la scène de ses parents qui, il le savait, ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ses cadeaux.

* * *

Draco se réveilla le lendemain avec une boule au ventre mais il se passa quelques jours avant que Lucius ne convoque son fils dans son bureau. Les épaules lourdes et la tête basse, Draco passa la lourde porte en bois et attendit debout devant le bureau de son père que ce dernier daigne lever les yeux de ses parchemins. Il ne pouvait plus reculer à présent et il dut à nouveau rassembler tout son courage pour expliquer à son père qu'il n'avait pas réussi à se lier d'amitié avec Potter et que c'était même tout le contraire. Il essaya de justifier son échec en argumentant que le garçon n'était certainement pas la personne que son père espérait et qu'il ressemblait plus à un garçon totalement perdu qu'à un puissant sorcier en devenir.

Comme il s'y attendait, le visage de son père se ferma au fur et à mesure où Draco avançait dans ses explications, et son regard se fit de plus en plus menaçant. Draco n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand son père se leva rapidement et l'attrapa fermement par le bras.

\- « Tu n'es qu'un incapable. »

Les doigts de Lucius serrèrent si fort le bras mince de Draco qu'il émit un léger son de douleur. Son père le relâcha. Il s'éloigna en direction de son fauteuil avant de faire volteface. Draco vit le pommeau de la canne de son père s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le coup s'abattre, mais Narcissa entra en trombe dans le bureau et se plaça à côté de son fils. Elle entraina Draco derrière elle avec son bras pour le positionner à l'abri. Draco attrapa le tissu de la robe de sa mère et le serra fermement pour empêcher ses mains de trembler. Il savait qu'il allait décevoir son père mais il ne pensait pas un instant qu'il aurait une réaction aussi violente. Draco ne la méritait pas. Tout était de la faute de cet imbécile de Potter.

Positionnée ainsi entre Lucius et son fils, Narcissa adressa un regard noir à son mari avant de s'adresser à lui si froidement que sa voix glaça même le sang de Draco.

\- « Ne vous avisez pas de toucher le moindre cheveux de mon fils, Lucius. »

\- « Poussez-vous Narcissa, cette affaire ne vous concerne pas, c'est une chose à régler en Draco et moi. »

\- « Au contraire. Tout ce qui concerne mon fils me concerne également alors, pour la deuxième fois, veuillez baisser votre canne où je vous assure qu'il ne restera plus qu'un seul garçon à porter le nom de Malfoy dans ce Manoir. »

Draco se décala légèrement pour voir la réaction de son père. La mâchoire serrée de colère et le regard de glace, il baissa néanmoins sa canne. Narcissa ordonna à son fils de sortir de la pièce. Draco s'exécuta et s'éloigna en courant. Une fois la porte fermée, il posa son oreille dessus afin d'entendre la suite des évènements mais c'était sans compter sur sa mère. Il l'entendit lancer un sort d'insonorisation et puis plus rien à par le silence, brisé par le tic-tac de la grande pendule du salon. Il décida donc d'attendre dans un des fauteuils du salon.

\- « Lucius, maintenant vous allez me dire exactement en quoi consiste vos projets. » menaça Narcissa en pointant sa baguette sur son mari.

\- « Ne me menacez pas. J'ai déjà été très généreux de ne rien attenter contre vous devant notre fils à la vue de votre comportement envers moi mais maintenant que nous sommes seuls, rien ne m'empêche de vous blesser. »

\- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que vous souhaitez réellement Lucius. Vous le perdriez totalement. »

Lucius se dirigea vers une fenêtre du salon et tourna le dos à sa femme qui abaissa sa baguette .

\- « Tout ça n'a plus d'importance Narcissa. Toutes nos chances de revenir un jour au sommet de l'échelle son réduite à néant. »

\- « Ainsi, vous êtes toujours convaincu que le jeune Potter est la meilleure arme pour votre conquête du pouvoir. »

\- « Qui d'autre ? Certainement pas Draco qui est incapable d'effectuer une simple tâche. Cet enfant n'en fait qu'à sa tête. » S'emporta Lucius à nouveau.

\- « Je vous trouve bien hypocrite de reprocher à votre fils son échec pendant que vous, vous attendez patiemment que les choses changent. C'est un enfant, votre enfant, traiter le en tant que tel et pas comme une simple pièce de votre jeu d'échec ! »

\- « Ne regrettez-vous pas cette époque où nous n'étions pas obligé de jouer un rôle ? Car moi, je ne supporte plus cette situation. »

\- « Il y a beaucoup de chose que je regrette Lucius, beaucoup. » répondit Narcissa, la voix cassée par la peine. « Mais je ne veux pas avoir à regretter le fait d'avoir volé son enfance à mon propre fils. Nous avons déjà patienté pendant dix années, je vous en supplie, laissez encore du temps à Draco. Il est encore trop jeune pour comprendre. »

Narcissa c'était approché de son mari et avait posé sa main sur son bras.

\- « Ne laissez pas votre colère et vos regrets prendre le contrôle de l'homme que j'aime. »

Lucius croisa le regard bleu azur plein d'espoir de sa femme. Il regrettait l'époque où Narcissa le regardait fièrement. Même si le fait de se rendre de lui-même après la chute de Lord Voldemort leur avait permis de ne pas finir leurs jours à Azkaban, ils étaient toujours dans la ligne de mire du Ministère et plus le temps passait, moins Lucius supportait le fait que ses moindres faits et gestes soient épiés. Narcissa vivait mal cette situation également mais avec beaucoup plus de calme et de recul que lui, parce qu'elle pensait avant tout à l'avenir de son fils. Narcissa n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Lucius durant toutes ses années, malgré son attitude envers elle et envers son fils, c'est pourquoi sa réaction envers le toucha et il dû admettre que Narcissa avait raison : il devait se contrôler ou il perdrait tout ceux qui comptaient pour lui.

Il sortit du bureau et s'avança vers Draco qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Lucius tendit le bras vers lui et il vit le corps du jeune garçon se raidir. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco et la serra doucement. Ce dernier interrogea sa mère du regard et comprit que c'était la façon de son père pour s'excuser de son geste. Lucius et Draco ne reparlèrent plus jamais de la scène du bureau et de la mission que son père lui avait confiée. Mais Lucius Malfoy n'oublierait jamais le gout du pouvoir et il se promit de faire en sorte que Draco puisse ressentir lui aussi ces même sensations de puissance et d'importance qu'il avait lui-même ressenti à une époque, seulement c'était lui l'homme de la famille, c'était donc à lui seul de faire en sorte que ce jour arrive.

* * *

Narcissa était installée dans son jardin d'hiver pour prendre le thé quand elle vit la tête de son fils passer par la porte. Pris sur le fait, Draco s'avança vers elle. Narcissa servit une seconde tasse dans laquelle elle ajouta un nuage de lait et la tendit à son fils.

\- « Tu as l'air préoccupé mon Draco. »

Ce dernier posa sa tasse sur ses genoux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Sa mère le connaissait par cœur et il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Il baissa cependant les yeux, comme si il n'avait pas le droit d'aborder ce sujet.

\- « Mère, je m'interroge beaucoup sur la nuit où … enfin cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween. Que s'est-il passé exactement ? J'ai souvent l'impression que Père regrette ce qu'il s'est passé. »

\- « Tu es quelqu'un de très attentif et observateur mon garçon et tu as parfaitement raison. Ton père regrette beaucoup cette époque et la chute de Voldemort a également signé la sienne et celle de notre famille, en un sens. »

\- « Alors pourquoi s'être rendu et ne pas avoir continué à se battre ? Je sais que plusieurs de ses amis partagent toujours les mêmes valeurs que nous. Cela aurait-pu continuer, même après la chute de Voldemort. »

\- « Je reconnais bien là le caractère Malfoy : ne jamais abandonner. » lui répondit- sa mère en souriant.

\- « Papa a abandonné pourtant … » Murmura Draco, comme si il était déçu de son père.

\- « En apparence oui, et c'était certainement le meilleur des choix qu'il ait pu faire. Viens Draco, je crois qu'il est temps de te montrer quelque-chose. »

Draco leva un sourcil interrogatif et sa mère lui tendit la main. Il la saisit et se laissa guider dans le manoir. Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque et Narcissa se dirigea vers une des immenses étagères emplies de livres. Elle leva sa baguette et les rayons s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaitre une pièce cachée qui contenait un rayonnage remplie de fioles dans lesquelles étaient contenue des fils argentés étincelant. Draco s'avança, surpris et se pencha sur la grande coupelle argentée qui trônait au milieu de la pièce sur un bloc de marbre.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

\- « Une pensine mon fils. Elle permet de revivre certains de nos souvenirs. »

Elle pointa sa baguette sur sa tempe et Draco vit un mince filet argenté semblable à ceux de l'étagère en sortir. Narcissa le déposa délicatement dans la pensine. Elle attrapa ensuite un flacon et le versa également dans le récipient.

\- « Ton père conserve ici ses plus importants souvenirs, dont ceux de la chute de Voldemort. Si celui-ci ne te permettra pas de comprendre complètement ce qu'il ressent depuis, ajouté au mien, il te permettra de comprendre la raison de son choix cette nuit-là. »

Elle attrapa délicatement Draco par les épaules et le plaça face à la pensine.

\- « N'ai pas peur, ce n'est pas dangeureux, ni douloureux. Penche-toi et observe Draco. »

[ _Flashback_ ]

 _Draco vit sa mère à la fenêtre du salon le regard perdu dans l'horizon. Elle semblait plus jeune. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et une ombre remonta l'allée. Elle remonta les escaliers et Draco la suivit. Vêtue de sa longue cape noire à capuchon, l'ombre entra précipitamment à l'intérieur du Manoir et il ne lui fallut guère plus d'une minute pour atteindre le salon. Elle resta sur le seuil et ôta sa capuche. Lorsqu'il découvrit son visage, Draco eut du mal à reconnaître son père : de toute sa vie il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi abattu. Sa mère le fixa et il le vit remonter sa manche pour découvrir la Marque qui y était apposée, anormalement immobile._

 _\- « Les rumeurs sont donc vraies ! »_

 _Lucius acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de s'approcher de sa femme pour attraper ses mains, qui tremblaient, seule réaction trahissant sa peur._

 _\- « Qu'allons-nous faire Lucius ? » interrogea Narcissa._

 _\- « Les Aurores ne devraient pas tarder à passer eux aussi les portes de cette maison. Ils vont m'arrêter et m'interroger. S'ils arrivent à mettre la main sur moi. Ne vous en faites pas, vous ne serez pas mise en cause, je m'en suis assuré. »_

 _\- « Lucius, par pitié, ne faites pas cette erreur. Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de notre avenir, mais aussi du sien. »_

 _Narcissa se pencha sur le berceau et attrapa délicatement le petit être qui y dormait profondément. Lucius s'approcha de sa femme et passa sa main dans la chevelure blonde de son fils._

 _\- « Ce n'est pas fini Narcissa, ça ne peut pas l'être. »_

 _La voix de Lucius Malfoy était cassée par la peur et sa dernière phrase sonnait comme une prière. Narcissa posa une main sur le bras de son mari. Quelques secondes seulement après, les Aurores du Ministère apparurent au bout de l'allée d'ifs qui menait au Manoir. Lucius déposa un chaste baiser sur le front de sa femme et de son fils avant de se rendre de lui-même, espérant ainsi montrer à l'autre camp sa volonté de se rallier à eux, du moins en apparence. Il sourit à sa femme avant que les Aurores ne transplanent pour l'emmener au ministère. Lucius se sentait serein : sa femme et son fils seraient mis hors de cause et c'était tout ce qui lui importait, que les deux êtres les plus chers à ses yeux soient en sécurité._

[ _Fin du flashback_ ]

Les images se firent plus floues et Draco se retrouva à nouveau dans la pièce de la pensine en compagnie de sa mère. Elle s'était accroupie à son niveau et lui attrapa une main avant de caresser délicatement la joue de son fils.

\- « Si ton père regrettera toujours cette époque, sache qu'il n'a jamais regretté un seul instant le choix qu'il a fait cette nuit-là, même si les conséquences sont encore difficiles à accepter. »

\- « Père m'a choisi moi ? » Interrogea Draco, les yeux humides et plus pour se convaincre lui-même que pour confirmer ce qu'il avait vu.

\- « Oui, Draco. Ton père t'aime, même si il le montre peu, et il te choisira toujours. Lui, comme n'importe quel Malfoy, choisira toujours sa famille. »

Elle serra son fils dans ses bras qui lui rendit son étreinte.

\- « Je te choisirai toujours aussi, Maman. »

* * *

 **Fin du quatrième chapitre**

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre où l'on en apprend un peu plus sur la vie des Malfoy et les sentiments du jeune Draco Malfoy. J'espère que ma vision de Lucius Malfoy vous plait **e** n tout cas jusque là car comme chacun des membres de la famille Malfoy son caractère évolue au fil des années ... **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours et vos impressions sur ce chapitre, en review ou par message privé.**_ ** _Je me fais un plaisir de répondre à chacun d'entre vous. Chaque review, bonne ou mauvaise, aide l'auteur à affiner son style et l'histoire.  
_**

 _Le prochain chapitre appelé "Le temps des déceptions" arrivera dès que possible. Il est en cours de rédaction mais mérite encore de la maturation. Je vous fais signe très vite :)_

 _A bientôt pour la suite..._

 _NickyMarolle - Moldue de naissance, Serpentard de cœur_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Note de l'Auteur**_ _: J'utilise l'orthographe originale anglaise de Draco Malfoy. Cette fiction est basée sur l'ensemble des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et est le fruit d'une longue et intense recherche pour rester fidèle à l'histoire originale et c'est pourquoi certains passage sont largement inspirés des livres. Si une partie a dû être reprise à l'identique pour le besoin de l'histoire, un astérisque (*) prévient les lecteurs. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling._

 _Je m'excuse également pour les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison qui peuvent trainer dans les chapitres précédents. Je mets tout en oeuvre pour les mettre à jour et les corriger le plus rapidement possible._

 _ **Information de la p**_ **art de l'Auteur** : _Le premier tome devait initialement faire 6 chapitres, mais après avoir pris un peu de recul sur l'histoire et les personnages, un nouveau chapitre, celui que v_ o _us allez découvrir dans quelques lignes, est venu s'ajouter **pour le plus grand bonheur je l'espère de Zofra, mais aussi de tous !** Je vous remercie également pour votre compréhension concernant le retard de plublication, j'espère que vous ne serrez pas déçus de l'attente. __  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 5. Nouvelle alliée.  
**

* * *

La fin des vacances de Noel fut calme au Manoir Malfoy, Lucius ne sortant de son bureau que pour les repas. Si ce comportement ne dérangea pas Draco qui ne se sentait pas rassuré en sa présence après la menace physique de son père envers lui, le jeune garçon s'inquiéta d'avoir complètement perdu son estime quand Lucius refusa de l'accompagner à la gare. Narcissa essaya de le rassurer mais c'est le cœur lourd que Draco prit place dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express. Il passa la majeure partie du voyage le nez plongé dans un livre et participa à peine aux conversations du diner ce soir-là. Il croisa plusieurs fois le regard de Pansy Parkinson qui semblait être la seule à se préoccuper de la tristesse du jeune garçon, les autres étant absorbés par leur conversation consistant à comparer leurs cadeaux de Noel. La jeune fille brune intercepta Draco à la sortie de la grande salle et ils regagnèrent la salle commune des Serpentard ensemble. Elle le força à ralentir un peu pour qu'ils s'éloignent des autres élèves et puissent discuter tranquillement.

\- « Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec ton père Draco ? »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre de ce qu'il se passe dans ma famille Parkinson ? Il ne se passe rien d'intéressant dans ta vie pour que tu t'intéresses à celle des autres ? » Répondit-il en sifflant entre ses dents.

Vexée, la jeune fille pinça les lèvres et lui jeta un regard noir.

\- « T'as vraiment un sale caractère Malfoy. J'essaierai de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois que je m'inquiéterai pour toi ! »

Elle accéléra le pas, laissant Draco derrière elle. Ce dernier prit conscience de la méchanceté gratuite dont il avait fait preuve envers la seule personne qui semblait s'être aperçu de sa peine. Il soupira et se mit pratiquement à courir pour rattraper Pansy . Draco lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle n'entre dans la salle commune.

\- « Ce n'était pas contre toi Pansy. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, se contentant de croiser les bras et de soutenir le regard de Draco. Ce dernier leva les yeux ciel.

\- « Ok, très bien. Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. »

Le visage de Pansy se détendit et elle afficha un grand sourire. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle commune étrangement calme. Draco constata qu'une bonne partie des élèves avaient déjà rejoint leurs dortoirs et ceux qui restaient étaient concentrés sur leurs parchemins, essayant de rattraper en quelques heures leurs devoirs en retard. Il envoya valser Goyle qui le supplia de lui prêter celui sur les potions et emmena Pansy s'assoir avec lui dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée. Il observa quelques instants la jeune fille brune et hésita avant de se confier.

Draco n'avait pas de réel ami proche. Ils connaissaient Vincent Crabbe et Théodore Nott depuis son enfance et faisaient les quatre cent coups ensemble mais quand il s'agissait de parler de ce qu'il ressentait, l'éducation aristocrate qu'il avait reçu l'empêchait de confier à ses amis les sentiments qu'il avait au plus profond de lui. Quand il était à Poudlard, il écrivait régulièrement à sa mère, sa seule confidente, mais pouvoir parler quotidiennement avec quelqu'un et une personne de son âge lui manquait. Pansy semblait réellement s'intéresser à lui. Et puis elle était une fille, l'avoir comme amie serait très certainement un atout en grandissant, quand il aurait besoin de conseils amoureux.

Draco raconta à Pansy ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de son père, mais en prenant soin de ne pas parler de la menace de la canne. Si son père venait à apprendre que son fils avait raconté que Lucius Malfoy avait voulu le frapper dans un élan de colère, il pouvait dès à présent chercher une nouvelle famille.

\- « Tu as peur qu'il ne te pardonne pas ? »

\- « Il ne m'a même pas dit au revoir avant que je ne parte pour Poudlard… »

\- « Je comprends que tu sois tristes Draco, mais je suis sûre qu'il t'écrira bientôt pour te dire qu'il ne t'en veut plus. »

\- « Mon père peut vraiment être buté par moment, tu n'imagines même pas ! »

\- « J'ai comme une vague idée en te voyant… » Lui lança-t-elle avec un regard plein de malice.

Draco arqua un sourcil ce qui provoqua le rire de Pansy. Elle avait du répondant et cela lui plaisait.

\- « Mais plus sérieusement Draco, mission ou pas mission, ton père ne peut pas te forcer à devenir ami avec quelqu'un. L'amitié, ça ne se commande pas, ça dépend aussi de l'autre. Et vu les goûts de Potter qui semble de préférer les toutous à poils roux ou hirsutes, c'est absolument logique qu'il n'est pas voulu devenir ami avec toi ! »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Pansy Parkinson avait le don pour remonter le moral des gens. La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire et se leva pour rejoindre son dortoir, pendant que Draco prenait la direction du sien. Il interpella la petite brune avant qu'elle ne rentre dans le dortoir des filles.

\- « Pansy ? Merci d'avoir accepté mes excuses. »

\- « Fais gaffe Malfoy, des excuses et des remerciements dans la même soirée, tu te ramollis. Ne me fais pas regretter d'être tombée en amitié avec toi. » Lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre derrière le tableau.

Soulagé d'avoir pu partager la peine qu'il avait d'avoir déçu son père qu'il considérait comme un modèle, et heureux de s'être fait une amie, Draco dormit paisiblement cette nuit-là.

* * *

Draco et Pansy passèrent la plupart de leur soirée du début de deuxième semestre ensemble à faire leurs devoirs, discuter et jouer aux échecs. Plus les jours avançaient et plus ils se trouvaient des points communs. Pansy était également enfant unique et comprenait Draco car ils avaient tous les deux été élevés avec les même valeurs sur les Sang-pur. Si ses parents n'étaient pas aristocrates comme ceux de Draco, sa famille était relativement aisée, son père ayant fait fortune dans le commerce de potions. Pansy sentait déjà le poids d'un mariage arrangé peser sur ses épaules, certainement avec le derniers fils de Corban Yaxley, et comme Draco vivait au quotidien la lourde charge d'être le dernier héritier d'une famille de Sang-pur. Pansy était également une jeune fille douée d'une forte intelligence qu'elle adorait mettre à profit pour rappeler leur rang aux enfants de Sang-Mélé et aux nés-Moldus, pour le plus grand plaisir de Draco qui avait maintenant une alliée de taille pour enseigner à ces leur place dans la société et à Poudlard.

Un jour de pluie, Draco et les Serpentard s'ennuyaient quand il aperçut un garçon aux cheveux bruns tourner dans le couloir de la bibliothèque où ils avaient trainé toute l'après-midi.

\- « J'ai la baguette qui me démange, je crois que je vais embêter un peu cet idiot de Londubat. Ça tombe bien, le voilà ! »

\- « Tu abandonnes Potter ? » Interrogea Blaise.

\- « Non, je m'occuperai de lui plus tard. » Répondit-il en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendu à Pansy.

\- « He, Londubat ! J'aurai besoin de toi pour m'entrainer à lancer un sort ! » Interpella-t-il l'intéressé qui sentant les ennuis arriver avait commencé à tourner les talons.

\- « Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à l'un d'eux ? » Demanda timidement Neville, espérant ainsi échapper à son sort.

\- « Il me faut quelqu'un de ta corpulence et aucun des garçons ne fait l'affaire. Quant à Pansy... je ne vais quand même pas pointer ma baguette sur une fille ? Ce ne serait pas très galant, n'est-ce pas Londubat ? »

Neville fit non de la tête et ferma les yeux. Plus vite Malfoy lancerait son sort, plus vite cela serait terminé et il pourrait rejoindre sa maison. Il sentit Draco s'approcher de lui et se placer derrière son dos.

\- « C'était beaucoup trop facile, tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot Londubat. » Lui dit-il avant de prononcer la formule. « _Locomotis Mortis_. »

Draco poussa du bout de sa baguette Londubat qui atterrit à plat ventre dans le couloir. Toute la bande de Serpentard le vit se relever difficilement et éclata de rire en le regardant sautiller vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, les jambes collées l'une à l'autre. Ses tentatives ratées à l'encontre de Potter au premier trimestre avaient appris une chose à Draco : il devait se faire la main sur les plus faibles avant de s'attaquer au _balafré_.

Le pauvre Neville Londubat fit donc de nouveau les frais du nouveau passe-temps préféré de Draco lors du match de Quidditch qui opposait Poufsouffle à Gryffondor. Draco et ses deux acolytes arrivèrent juste avant le début du match et repérèrent rapidement leur victime dans les gradins rouge et or. Ils se placèrent juste derrière lui et Draco ne put s'empêcher de frapper par derrière la tête de se rouquin de Weasley.

\- « Désolé, Weasley, je ne t'avais pas vu. » dit-il avec un large sourire à Crabbe et Goyle. « Je me demande combien de temps Potter va réussir à rester sur son balai. Quelqu'un veut parier ? A ton avis, Weasley ? » (*)

Draco s'agaça légèrement face à l'ignorance de Weasley et reprit de plus belle.

\- « Vous savez comment ils choisissent leur joueur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ? Ils vont chercher les gens qui leur font pitié. Par exemple, ils ont pris Potter parce qu'il n'a pas de parents, les Weasley parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'argent et ils vont surement prendre Neville Londubat parce qu'il n'a pas de cerveau. » (*)

Londubat tenta de répondre mais balbutia et les trois Serpentard éclatèrent de rire. Weasley essaya de soutenir son ami mais son intervention n'eut d'autre effet que de rappeler à Draco sa présence.

\- « Si le cerveau était en or, tu serais plus pauvre que Weasley, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. »

Toujours aucune réaction.

Quand Draco s'attaqua à Potter, Weasley le jeta à terre sans qu'il n'ai le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il fut rejoint par Londubat qui se fit rapidement intercepté par Crabbe et Goyle qui se chargèrent de lui rappeler qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à eux deux. Au moment où la fin du match fut sifflée, Draco vit le poing de Weasley s'abattre sur lui. Il le repoussa de toutes ses forces et profita de l'enthousiasme de la foule face à la victoire des Gryffondor pour se relever et s'enfuir vers le château. Arrivé dans la salle commune, il tomba nez à nez avec Pansy dont le visage ce mit à blémir.

\- « Par Salazar Draco ! Que s'est-il passé ? »

\- « C'est ce veracrasse de Weasley … » expliqua Crabbe.

Pansy alla chercher un linge mouillé et Draco l'appliqua sur son œil gonflé qui commençait à devenir violet par endroits.

\- « T'inquiète pas Draco, on va lui faire regretter d'avoir quitté son trou à rat qui lui sert de maison. Weasley ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça ! » Intervint Blaise

\- « Tu devrais envoyer une lettre à ton père…» proposa Théodore.

\- « Non. Déjà que je l'ai déçu, je ne veux pas qu'il me prenne pour un faible » Répondit Draco en rattrapant Blaise qui s'était déjà dirigé vers la porte de la salle commune

\- « Draco a raison. » Acquiesça Pansy « Et puis la vengeance est un plat qui se déguste froid. »

\- « Aussi froid que le sang d'un serpent. » Conclut Draco avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

 **Fin du cinquième chapitre**

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce cinquième chapitre, un peu plus court que les précédents il est vrai, mais qui mérite sa place dans l'histoire pour en décourvir un peu plus sur l'évolution du caractère du jeune Draco Malfoy._

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours et vos impressions sur ce chapitre, en review ou par message privé.**_ ** _Je me fais un plaisir de répondre à chacun d'entre vous. Chaque review, bonne ou mauvaise, aide l'auteur à affiner son style d'écriture et l'histoire.  
_**

 _Le prochain chapitre appelé "Le temps des déceptions" arrivera dès que possible. Je vous fais signe très vite :)_

 _A bientôt pour la suite..._

 _NickyMarolle - Moldue de naissance, Serpentard de cœur_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Note de l'Auteur**_ _: J'utilise l'orthographe originale anglaise de Draco Malfoy. Cette fiction est basée sur l'ensemble des œuvres de J.K. Rowling et est le fruit d'une longue et intense recherche pour rester fidèle à l'histoire originale et c'est pourquoi certains passage sont largement inspirés des livres. Si une partie a dû être reprise à l'identique pour le besoin de l'histoire, un astérisque (*) prévient les lecteurs. Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling. Je m'excuse également pour les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison qui peuvent trainer dans les chapitres précédents. Je mets tout en oeuvre pour les mettre à jour et les corriger le plus rapidement possible._

* * *

 **Chapitre 6. Le temps des déceptions.**

* * *

Après la bagarre dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch lors du dernier match, Draco et sa bande n'eurent de cesse que de trouver un moyen de remettre à leurs places Weasley et Londubat. Leur quête fût malheureusement repoussée et ils passèrent leurs vacances de Pâques le nez dans les livres de la bibliothèque ou penchés sur leurs rouleaux de parchemins afin de faire la montagne de devoirs que les professeurs leur avaient donnée. Mais Draco, blessé dans son orgueil, avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur ses révisions et à la reprise des cours, il entreprit une surveillance rapprochée de Potter, Weasley et Granger.

Un matin au petit déjeuner, son regard fût attiré par la chouette de Potter qui entra dans la grande salle pour apporter une lettre. Potter ne recevait jamais de courrier, ce qui piqua la curiosité de Draco. Après avoir vidé son bol de céréales en quatrième vitesse, il quitta la grande salle en prenant l'allée principale pour passer près de la table des Gryffondor.

\- « … ceux qu'aura Hagrid quand quelqu'un finira par s'apercevoir de ce qu'il fait … » (*)

Draco n'eut pas l'occasion d'en apprendre plus car Potter coupa Weasley en voyant qu'il s'approchait d'eux. Il se stoppa quand même à leur niveau et plissa les yeux en fixant Potter qui semblait inquiet de ce qu'il aurait pu avoir entendu. Il lui lança un sourire narquois avant de sortir de la grande salle. Même si il ne savait pas ce que les trois Gryffondor manigançaient, sa réaction allait très certainement les pousser à se trahir. Il les suivit donc après les cours quand il les vit se précipiter chez le garde-chasse. Il déplaça en silence une vieille caisse en bois sous la fenêtre et grimpa dessus. Ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur de la cabane le surprit tellement qu'il fit basculer la caisse et du se rattraper à l'appui fenêtre. Le mouvement à l'extérieur du attirer le regard d'Hagrid qui se leva d'un bond. Draco sauta alors de son perchoir et couru en direction du château. Il arriva essoufflé dans la salle commune des Serpentard et s'effondra dans un des fauteuils.

\- « Et si on faisait d'une pierre trois coup ? Potter, Weasley et Granger. » leur dit-il après avoir reprit son souffle.

Pansy et Théo soulevèrent un sourcil.

\- « J'ai la très forte impression qu'ils mijotent quelque chose et j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir quoi. Il me manque juste quelques éléments et après, j'aiderai volontier ces crétins à porter leur malle jusqu'aux grilles du château.»

\- « Draco, je sais que tu ne les aimes pas, et je comprends pourquoi, mais ça vire à l'obsession si tu veux mon avis. » intervint Théo.

\- « Je ne te le demande pas, ça tombe bien. » conclut Draco.

Avec ce qu'il avait vu dans la cabane de ce gros balourd d'Hagrid, il était persuadé qu'il tenait enfin le moyen de se venger de Potter et Weasley, et si il arrivait à faire expulser une Sang-de-bourbe, son père n'en serait que plus fier. Il lui fallait juste trouver une preuve autre que son simple témoignage oculaire. Potter et sa bande devait se faire prendre la main dans le sac: un dragon ! Cet imébcile d'Hagrid possédait un dragon et le trio de loosers était au courant.

En attendant de trouver un moyen de les faire tomber sans qu'ils n'aient de chance de s'en sortir cette fois, il comptait bien s'amuser un peu avec eux. Draco prenait un malin plaisir à afficher un sourire satisfait à chaque fois qu'il les croisait et le vent tourna complètement à son avantage quand il vit Weasley se diriger vers l'infirmerie en essayant de dissimuler une blessure d'une horrible couleur verteà la main. Draco le suivit et contourna sans difficulté Madame Pomfresh qui ne voulait pas le laisser entrer en affichant un sourire et en prétextant vouloir emprunter le livre que Weasley avait en sa possession pour terminer un devoir. Weasley avait vraiment l'air mal en point mais cela n'empêcha pas de se moquer de lui.

\- « Alors Weasley, on redoute tellement que les professeurs d'aperçoivent qu'il te manque une moitié de cerveau qu'on se fait porter pâle ? » railla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Weasley le dégagea d'un mouvement de jambe sous les draps et Draco s'approcha un peu plus de son visage.

\- « Tu devrais être un peu plus gentil avec moi Weasley, étant donné que je sais _exactement_ pourquoi tu es ici… » Draco lança un regard vers la main du rouquin avant de poursuivre. « D'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi je n'irai pas dire tout de suite à l'infirmière ce qui t'a mordu. Nous ne sommes pas amis, alors pourquoi te couvrir ? »

\- « Dégage Malfoy. Je ne pense pas qu'une morsure de chien soit un motif de renvoi. »

\- « Un chien non … mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas un chien qui t'a mordu, _n'est-ce pas_ Weasley ? »

N'attendant pas la réponse de son interlocuteur, Draco attrapa le livre qui trainait sur la table de nuit de Weasley et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il se dirigea vers le parc et feuilleta le livre en prenant la direction du lac. Voyant qu'il avait été emprunté à la bibliothèque de l'école, il pensait le jeter au fond de l'eau pour que Weasley se fasse punir de ne l'avoir jamais rendu quand un parchemin qui dépassait des pages attira son attention. Un sourire de victoire s'afficha sur son visage : il tenait entre ses mains la preuve irréfutable qui lui permettrait de faire expulser le trio. Il garda la précieuse lettre et se débarrassa de l'ouvrage avant de revenir au château, il ne lui restait que quelques heures pour s'assurer que ses ennemis de toujours se feraient prendre lors de leur sortie nocturne. Rusard était prévenu que des élèves allaient tenter un sale coup cette nuit et Draco serait aux premières loges pour assister au moment où ils se feraient prendre avec le dragon dans les bras. Il interviendrait à ce moment précis avec la lettre pour mettre le coup de grâce. Oui, Draco était persuadé que cette fois, il réussirait à pousser Potter et Compagnie hors de Poudlard. Il avait tout prévu. Tout, sauf l'insomnie de McGonagall qui l'avait conduite à se promener dans le château au milieu de la nuit pour chercher le sommeil.

\- « Vous aurez une retenue ! » S'écria-t-elle. « Et j'enlève vingt point à Serpentard. Se promener dans le château au milieu de la nuit, comment osez-vous ? » (*)

\- « Vous ne comprenez pas, professeur. Harry Potter va arriver avec un dragon ! » (*) Tenta-t-il de se justifier.

\- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que c'est bêtises ? Comment pouvez-vous avoir l'audace de proférer de tels mensonges ? Venez, il va falloir que je parle de vous au professeur Rogue, Malfoy ! » (*)

McGonagall conduisit Draco jusqu'au bureau de Severus Rogue qui paraissait bien plus en colère par le fait d'être réveillé au milieu de la nuit que par l'entorse au règlement de Draco. Il donna son approbation à la sanction de McGonagall mais ne l'alourdit pas pour autant. Cette dernière pinça les lèvres devant un tel laxisme de la part du directeur de Serpentard mais tourna les talons pour rejoindre ses appartements. Une fois qu'elle eut disparut à l'angle d'un couloir, Rogue rattrapa Draco qui rejoignait sa salle commune pour lui conseiller vivement de faire attention, il ne voulait pas avoir à envoyer une lettre à Lucius pour le prévenir du mauvais comportement de son fils. Rogue savait parfaitement que cette simple menace suffirait à calmer Draco pendant quelques temps.

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que Draco comprit que malgré sa mésaventure et la retenue qu'il avait récolté, il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir des ennuis cette nuit. Les sabliers géants qui comptabilisaient les points de chaque maison affichaient une telle baisse pour les Gryffondor que la maison Serpentard pouvait à présente prétendre au titre de champion de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Les élèves de toutes années confondues ne manquèrent pas de le rappeler à Potter dès que l'occasion se présentait en l'applaudissant et l'acclamant pour l'aide qu'il leur avait apportée !

Et quelle ne fût pas la surprise de Draco de découvrir qu'il serait accompagné par Potter, Londubat et cette affreuse Granger pour sa retenue. Rusard les avait réunis dans le hall d'entrée et ils se dirigeaient à présent dans la nuit noire vers la cabane du garde-chasse. Ces trois compagnons de retenue semblaient soulager de savoir que leur punition consistait à travailler avec ce balourd d'Hagrid mais Rusard se chargea à la place de Draco de les remettre à leur place.

\- « C'est dans la Forêt interdite que vous allez et ça m'étonnerait que vous soyez encore entier quand vous en sortirez. » (*)

Un frisson de peur parcourut l'échine de Draco qui essaya de cacher sa peur, en vain, sa voix le trahissait.

\- « La forêt ? On ne va quand même pas y aller en pleine nuit ! Il y a des tas de bestioles, là-dedans, même des loups-garous d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. »

Potter et Londubat ne semblaient pas en mener large non plus et l'arrivée d'Hagrid avec son molosse et son arbalète eurent raison du peu de courage de Draco.

\- « Je refuse d'aller dans cette forêt. » dit-il (*)

\- « Il faudra bien y aller si tu veux rester à Poudlard. » (*) Répliqua Hagrid d'un ton féroce qui fit à nouveau frissonner Draco. « Tu as fait des idioties, il faut payer, maintenant. » (*)

Toute erreur entraine des répercussions, Draco savait très bien cela, mais de là à risquer sa vie pour des manigances envers Potter ? Hors de question. Draco tenta alors le tout pour le tout en menaçant le garde-chasse de prévenir son père mais Hagrid ne semblait pas d'humeur à se laisser impressionner alors il lui lança un regard furieux avant de baisser les yeux et de se résoudre à subir sa sanction.

Hagrid les conduisit à la lisière de la forêt et leur montra des traces de sang de licorne sur le sol. Il leur expliqua ensuite que leur punition consistait à retrouver l'animal blessé. Il imposa à Hagrid de prendre Crockdur avec lui pour le défendre si il devait se retrouver face la chose qui avait blessé la licorne. Le groupe entra ensemble dans la forêt sombre et étrangement silencieuse mais ils se séparèrent à une bifurcation et Draco se retrouva avec Londubat et le molosse trouillard d'Hagrid.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient entre les troncs des immenses arbres, moins Draco arrivait à contrôler ses tremblements. Londubat semblait dans le même état que lui mais Draco le força à passer devant, au cas où ils se feraient attaquer il aurait le temps de prendre la fuite. Il se força à penser à autre chose qu'à l'angoisse qui prenait possession de tout son corps. Il pensa à sa mère et imaginer son visage rassurant l'aida à reprendre ses esprits. La vision de Londubat devant lui, la baguette tremblante, lui donna alors une idée. Il se rapprocha doucement et sans bruit de lui dans l'idée de lui faire peur. La manœuvre fonctionna parfaitement mais cet idiot paniqua tellement qu'il envoya des étincelles rouges dans le ciel, avertissant les autres qu'ils étaient en danger. Hagrid ne mit pas longtemps à les retrouver et attrapa Draco par le col quand Londubat lui expliqua ce qui venait de se produire. Il décida de changer les groupes et Draco repartit donc à la recherche de la licorne en compagnie de Potter et Crockdur cette fois. Ils marchèrent pendant plus d'une demi-heure dans la forêt qui s'épaississait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient (*). Arrivés à une clairière, Potter lui fit signe de s'arrêter (*). Draco mit de côté son orgueil et s'excuta. Il laissa Potter s'approcher prudemment de l'animal blanc qui gisait au sol quand un buisson se mit à frémir à quelques mètres d'eux (*). Elle rampa sur le sol et sans plus réfléchir, Draco se mit à hurler et s'enfuit en direction du château sans se préoccuper de Potter ou des autres.

Arrivé entre les murs rassurant de Poudlard, Draco se réfugia dans le bureau du professeur Rogue, directeur de la maison de Serpentard mais également le parrain de Draco. Rogue le calma et finit par le persuader que c'était la peur qui avait joué des tours à son esprit. Aucun professeur sensé ne les aurait menés droit vers le danger. Draco retourna donc au dortoir mais ne parla à personne de ce qu'il avait vu dans la Forêt interdite car il aurait alors fallut expliquer à ses amis qu'il avait fui, et il en était hors de question. A son grand étonnement, ni Potter, Londubat ou Granger ne racontèrent non plus ce qui c'était passé, ce qui conforta Draco dans l'idée que la peur avait créé cette vision. Il reprit alors le cours de sa vie mais ses nuits étaient encore agitées et Draco hanté par la vision cette ombre penchée sur la licorne pour boire son sang.

Les examens terminés, la fin de l'année fut célébrée par un immense banquet. Draco passa les portes de la grande salle en compagnie de Pansy, Théo, Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle et la bande ne put cacher sa joie en découvrant les décorations aux couleurs de la maison Serpentard, signifiant ainsi leur victoire pour la coupe de Quatre maison. Quand Dumbledore annonça les scores, les élèves de leur table laissèrent exploser leur joie mais cette dernière fût de courte durée car le directeur ajouta des points à certains élèves de Gryffondor et pas n'importe qui : Weasley, Granger, Potter et même cet imbécile de Londubat. Draco sentit Pansy se pencher vers lui et lui annoncer ce qu'il avait lui-même calculé mentalement.

\- « Gryffondor l'emporte. C'est inadmissible ! »

Draco en resta figé. Il avait bien sur remarqué à quel point Potter, parce qu'il était Potter, était mis en avant par les professeurs mais il ne pensait pas que le directeur de l'école lui-même l'avantagerait lui et sa bande de dégénérés. Il n'y avait donc aucune justice dans cette école ? L'humiliation fût complète pour Draco quand les résultats des examens tombèrent. Avec 100% de réussite aux épreuves écrites et pratiques il était persuadé de terminer premier au classement mais cette Granger lui était passée devant avec 120% de bonnes réponses ! Comment cette Sang-de-bourbe pouvait-elle être meilleure que lui ? Le monde devait tourner à l'envers, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible.

Rien n'allait et rien ne s'était déroulé comme il l'avait espérer pour sa première année à Poudlard. La défaite de Serpentard au Quidditch et à la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, son propre échec aux examens ... Draco accusait déception sur déception et craignait de plus en plus son retour à la maison, quand il allait devoir raconter tout ça à son père. Pansy et Théo le réconfortèrent jusqu'à ce que le train arrive en gare de King's Cross où sa mère l'attendait sur le quai. Il salua ses amis d'un signe de main et se dirigea vers elle. Narcissa le serra contre elle et le félicita pour sa réussite, elle n'en attendait pas moins de son brillant fils. Il chercha son père du regard mais sa mère lui expliqua qu'il était resté au Manoir pour recevoir et discuter d'affaires avec des amis. Draco ne put s'empêcher de penser que son père lui en voulait toujours d'avoir échoué dans la mission qu'il lui avait confiée et que cela n'allait pas s'arranger. Avant qu'il ne quitte la voie 9-3/4, Pansy rattrapa Draco.

\- « Ecris-moi cet été Draco ! » Elle le serra dans ses bras et ajouta en chuchotant à son oreille. « Et si tu as besoin, tu peux venir à la maison quelques jours, mes parents sont déjà d'accord. »

Draco relâcha son étreinte et sourit sincèrement à Pansy. Elle lui lança un clin do'eil avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre sa famille. Draco soupira. Cette année n'avait peut-être pas été parfaite mais elle avait quand même eut de bons côtés finalement. Et puis il restait encore six années à Poudlard alors même si Potter et sa bande avaient remporté la première bataille, les Serpentard allaient s'assurer de leur faire vivre un enfer dès la prochaine rentrée.

* * *

 **Fin du sixème chapitre**

* * *

 _Ainsi s'achève la première année à Poudlard du jeune Draco. J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu !_  
 _La première année se termine mais pas la fiction ! Le prochain chapitre appelé "Le secret de Lucius" arrivera dès que possible. Il se déroule l'été avant la deuxième année à Poudlard et prépare les évènements qui auront lieu, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus !_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos retours et vos impressions sur ce chapitre, en review ou par message privé.**_ ** _Je me fais un plaisir de répondre à chacun d'entre vous. Chaque review, bonne ou mauvaise, aide l'auteur à affiner son style d'écriture et l'histoire._** _Qu'avez-vous pensé du caractère du jeune Malfoy ? Des relations avec ses parents ? Entre Lucius et Narcissa ? Ainsi que de l'amitié entre Pansy et Draco ? Dites moi tout par review ou message privé, je serai ravie de connaître vos impressions et vos visions de cette emblématique famille.  
_

 _A bientôt pour la suite..._

 _NickyMarolle - Moldue de naissance, Serpentard de cœur_


	8. ANNONCE

Bonjour à tous, anciens ou nouveaux lecteurs !

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette longue absence ... La rédaction d'une thèse, une nouvelle vie de famille et tout un tas de choses ont fait que je n'ai plus eut de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Mais **je ne vous ai pas oublié et je n'ai pas oublié mon projet !**

Il vous faudra cependant encore de la patience pour découvrir la suite des aventures de Draco. En effet, avant de poursuivre la suite du tome 1, je préfère reprendre un peu les premiers chapitres (suite à certaines remarques très judicieuses de mes reviewers) pour corriger les fautes d'orthographe (en espérant ne pas en faire d'autres... ahah) et développer un peu plus l'histoire, en particulier la fin de l'année. Un peu de boulot mais qui va relancer la machine écriture et inspiration pour la suite !

Gardez l'oeil ouvert, vous devriez entendre parler de Dans ton ombre avant la fin du mois de Juin avec la mise à jour du tome 1

A très bientot !

 **NickyMarolle - Moldue de naissance, Serpentard de coeu** r


End file.
